<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aging Whirlpool by CherryFlavoredSpades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566869">Aging Whirlpool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades'>CherryFlavoredSpades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Bloodline Uzumaki Naruto, Chaptered, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Flashbacks, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Kid Fic, Multi, My First Fanfic, Parent Umino Iruka, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavoredSpades/pseuds/CherryFlavoredSpades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12-year-old Naruto Uzumaki is on a mission with Team 7 until a Jutsu is used where Naruto is changed into different ages. Through Naruto’s transformations and flashes of memories, Rookie Nine and Team Guy discover things Naruto probably would have taken to his grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mystery Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Naruto.</p><p>This is set before the Chuunin Exams.<br/>Team Gai has already met the Rookie Nine. The gang's all here! Also, I know it is supposed to be Guy Might or Maito Gai, but I prefer Gai Might. Not completely sure why, but I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look out!" Screamed Naruto, directed at Sakura. </p><p>Team Seven was sent out to an easy D-Class Mission- deliver medical herbs to The Land of Waves. Everything went well, but when they tried to return home, it was disastrous. They were a mere 5 miles away from Konoha when they were attacked by a man draped in a black cloak and a black hood, which he used to hide his face. The only skin you could see on the man were his hands and his mouth. He had jumped into the center of the road, blocking them.</p><p>His fighting style was odd. He didn't use kunai, shurikens, or even hand signs. He used a staff. The staff was dark oak with bumps and knots lining it with a light blue gemstone that seemed to have strange symbols suspended from within. Before anyone could react to the man, he attacked, casting a ball of sparkled white light at Sakura. Naruto screamed at her and bolted. He jumped straight towards her and was hit instead.  </p><p>Sakura shrieked, "NARUTO!!!". And with that, it was like a flash bomb.</p><p>Everyone started coughing. Everyone's ears were ringing. There was a white powder blocking everyone's view. Sasuke and Kakashi both used their Sharingans, but they still couldn't see. There a surge of chakra was scattered everywhere. The white powder started to clear out and the tree leaves around them began to rustle with the welcomed breeze sweeping across. The ringing died down and the powder was swept away. </p><p>Sasuke stood, wheezing and coughing. After he surveyed the area with his still activated Sharingan, he announced, "He's gone." </p><p>Sakura was still shaken up, "Are absolutely sure?" He confirmed her with an Uchiha Brand nod and grunt.</p><p>Kakashi, who had remained silent during this endeavor, stood away from his team. He was crouching on the dusty ground. His arms jetted forward in panic and scooped something up. He turned his face towards his two students wide-eyed but still kept his body away. His arms were slightly swaying.</p><p>His students looked at him strangely and started to walk toward him. When they got closer, Kakashi turned back to whatever was in his grasp. When they were about three feet (little less than a meter) away, Sakura spoke, "What's the matter, Sensei?" </p><p>Without saying anything, Kakashi turned, and within his rocking arms was a sleeping Baby Naruto swaddled in a yellow blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crying Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke and Sakura scramble about with Baby Naruto. Luckily Mother-hen Iruka comes to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without saying anything, Kakashi turned, and within his rocking arms was a sleeping Baby Naruto swaddled in a yellow blanket.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p><p>Sakura and Sasuke's jaws dropped. Sakura tried to speak, but her voice failed to reach her. Kakashi studied his students but then gazed down at the baby. He kept rocking it as he said, "This is Naruto, though it appears he has been transformed into a baby, somewhere around six months old if I were to guess."</p><p>"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.</p><p>"By its size," Sasuke replied as if it should be beyond obvious.</p><p>Kakashi assured, "Exactly. He's very small," he handed Naruto to Sakura, "Here."</p><p>"Why don't you hold him?!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi. She mainly didn't want to hold him because she was afraid of dropping him.</p><p>He answered, "Because this was going to be you, but you're lucky Naruto took the hit. This is partially your fault." She looked baffled, but then he added on with a smile and closed eye, "Besides, I'm not very good with babies. I'll end up dropping him."</p><p>Team Seven trekked the rest of the five miles to The Leaf.</p><p>With Kakashi nearby, none of the villagers mentioned the half-naked and swaddled babe. Many of them were confused more than anything. They had no idea who this baby belonged to, or why some ninjas had it, but all of this was being overshadowed by one question: Where was Naruto? They saw them leave together through the gates, so where did the Fox Child go?</p><p>Kakashi took the group to the Hokage Tower. The ANBU at the door didn't bother Kakashi, but still secretly questioned his presence. They knocked on the door.</p><p>"Who is it?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.</p><p>"Kakashi."</p><p>As they were allowed in, Kakashi stated, "Thank You, Hokage-sama."</p><p>"Gladly, Kakashi-san," said The Third, but then coming to a realization, "Wait. Where is Naruto?</p><p>Kakashi told The Third the story. While he was, Sakura was trying to bounce Baby Naruto, and Sasuke just stood next to her, looking away with that smug Uchiha disinterested face.</p><p>"I see," The Third stated, "So we have a new S-Rank criminal and a baby."</p><p>He stood from his chair and walked over to Sakura. She looked up from Naruto and took a good look at The Hokage. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Naruto with eyes soft, like a grandfather watching his grandchild. "May I?" He asked with his arms outreached. Sakura nodded and handed him Naruto. </p><p>"Hey there, Naruto," He said, cuddling the child, "We're going to have a look at ya." He took the babe over to his desk and took the blanket off of him, revealing the baby was wearing a diaper. He was very small, both in height and in width. Team Seven was shocked, including Sasuke, though he didn't show it. You should not be able to see a baby's ribs.</p><p>After an examination, The Third turned to Kakashi, holding the newly swaddled Naruto. He told him, "This is Naruto. He has been transformed into a fourteen-month-old."</p><p>That surprised Sasuke even more, "But how? He's too small to be even a year old! There's no way the idiot could be over a year!"</p><p>"For once, I'm with Sasuke on this, Hokage-sama." Kakashi agreed.</p><p>The Third replied, "Don't you think I didn't go see him when he was first in the orphanage. I've seen this Naruto before. Naruto was just, and is still, very small for his age."</p><p>He handed the infant back to Sakura. He didn't tell them everything. He wasn't going to tell them. He didn't want their reactions. Naruto never had been treated as a normal child. Even as a baby, he wasn't treated right. He was malnourished, so it stunted his growth. He may have been Hokage, but there was nothing he could do to change the minds of the villagers.</p><p>Kakashi asked, "Can you fix him?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, Kakashi-san," The Third replied, "I'll have to get some help, although I've never seen any jutsu like this, considering it might not even be jutsu at all."</p><p>"What else could it be?" Sakura asked.</p><p>He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Perhaps some sort of dark magic?"</p><p>Sasuke stated, "Hokage-sama, there is no such thing as dark magic."</p><p>The Third replied, "You never know what is and isn't possible Sasuke-kun. This world is large and full of thing not even myself has seen. For all we know, it is still possible."</p><p>Sasuke just nodded as he wasn't about to argue with this crazy kook. With nothing else left to do, Team 7 left The Hokage Tower.</p><p>"Now what?" asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to take care of him until he changes back," Sakura replied.</p><p>Sasuke huffed, " If he changes back."</p><p>"You guys should take him," Kakashi interrupted.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled.</p><p>Naruto started to cry. Sakura started bouncing him and looked at Sasuke with a glare, "Don't yell at him." </p><p>She then asked Kakashi, "Why do we have to take him, Sensei? You're in this situation as much as us." </p><p>Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, "I'm very busy. You'll be fine." He jumped on the nearest building and ran away.</p><p>"Well, good luck," Sasuke said as he started to leave.</p><p>"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.</p><p>"Look," he started, "Naruto is not my problem."</p><p>As he tried to leave, Sasuke felt a little pressure on his jacket, like someone was trying to hold him back with their thumb and forefinger. He turned to find Baby Naruto grasping him as much as he could. Sasuke's eyes softened. He had to admit, it was adorable. </p><p>They decided it would be best to take Naruto to Sasuke's home. He had plenty of room, and it would be easier than explaining everything to Sakura's parents. Upon this, there was another problem: they didn't have anything for a baby. As they were walking through Kohona, a familiar voice ran to them, "Sasuke-kun!!!" </p><p>"What do you want, Ino-Pig?" Sakura asked, angered.</p><p>Ino replied, "I'm here to see Sasuke-kun of course!"</p><p>Sakura snapped, "Well, he's a little busy right now, Ino-Pig."</p><p>"I'll talk to Sasuke-kun whenever I want, Billboard-Brow."</p><p>"Why won't you accept that Sasuke-kun mine!?!"</p><p>"Over my dead body!"</p><p>They engaged in a staring contest type of argument, killing intent creeping off of both of them. They stopped in their tracks as they heard footsteps. They turned and saw Sasuke walking away hold a sniveling Baby Naruto. Ino's jaw dropped to the ground as Sakura chased after him.</p><p>They went to a nearby clothing store, who welcomed them with no problem. They bought an orange onesie and continued shopping at various other stores until they had two bottles, formula, diapers, an orange pacifier, a white bib, and even a diaper bag. Sasuke may have been rich, but even he could say that baby items are expensive. The last thing they did in town was leave a note for Sakura's parents if they start to wonder where she went.</p><p>-At Sasuke's Home-</p><p>After they arrived in Sasuke's, the two placed down their bags of supplies. Sasuke found a thing blanket and placed it flat on the floor for a makeshift baby bed. Meanwhile, Sakura pulled out an onesie from the bags and dressed Naruto. They laid him down on his back on the blanket and waited for him to fall asleep. After that, everything went fairly smoothly. Sasuke and Sakura placed all their items away where they felt appropriate. Next, they relaxed on one of Sasuke's couches. Everything was quiet until not even two hours later, Naruto would not stop crying.</p><p>Sakura yelled, "WANT DOES HE WANT????!"</p><p> He just looked at her even more annoyed than usual.</p><p>"SASUKE!" she yelled at him, "WHAT CAN WE DO??? WE CHANGED HIM, GAVE HIM THE PACIFIER, AND TRIED FEEDING HIM, BUT HE JUST THREW IT UP!! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR!" </p><p>Just when they thought all hope was lost, they heard a knock at the door. When they opened it, they both let out a sigh of relief. It was the mother-hen himself, Iruka-sensei. Without any questions or hesitation, they pulled him inside. </p><p>"PLEASE HELP US!!!" Sakura yelled at him over Naruto's crying. </p><p>Iruka-sensei was surprised, to say the least. He went over to Baby Naruto, and after one look at him and the half-empty bottle next to him, he took Naruto's bib and placed it over his shoulder. The 12-year-olds watched with amazement as he gave a few pats on the baby's back. It caused a burp, and the noise stopped. </p><p>Iruka placed the baby's head on his shoulder as he held him and said, "What's going on here? I heard a baby crying, and I wanted to see if it was alright. There shouldn't be any babies at the Uchihas. Sasuke, Sakura, why do you have a baby?" </p><p>They explained everything the best they could to their former sensei. At first, he was shocked beyond belief. Slowly, he turned to understanding. Iruka decided to stay with them.</p><p>With Iruka there, Sakura and Sasuke earned some much-needed rest. Arrangements were easy as they had the entire Uchiha compound to use. Sasuke woke up first and went into his living room. He found Iruka sitting quietly on his couch with a sleeping Naruto, with a pacifier, spread across his chest. Sasuke sat next to them. Iruka, without looking up from Naruto, said, "You know, I never knew Naruto before the academy. I never knew much of his life really, but I cared for him. Still, I would have never expected this," He rubbed his hand down the baby's spine, "He's too thin. To be honest, I'm amazed he's alive." </p><p>Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. He had noticed Naruto was skinny, but he didn't know it was that severe.</p><p> "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously, "That bad?" </p><p>Iruka nodded.</p><p> "But, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke asked, "How could he have gotten like this?"</p><p>Iruka responded, "Naruto isn't a normal kid. I'm afraid I can't say much, but I can tell you this: Naruto isn't well-liked."</p><p>Sasuke was raged, "But, why? The dobe is really annoying, I'll give him that, but as a baby? He couldn't have done anything wrong yet."</p><p>Iruka tried to calm him, "People tend to dislike things they don't understand."</p><p>"That doesn't help much." Sasuke almost pressed forward, but he realized Iruka wouldn't budge. He continued, "Who could have done this?"</p><p>Iruka said, "Probably the orphanage workers," he held the baby tighter, "I hope they're all fired."</p><p>Sasuke looked at his clock. 12:32 pm. "You should get some sleep, Sensei."</p><p>They placed Naruto on his thin blanket and went to sleep, Sasuke in his bed, Sakura on the floor in an abandoned room, and Iruka on the couch, next to Naruto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So 2018 me had made 10 chapters of this. All I'm doing right now is going through and fixing some of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forbidden Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi shows back up when the gang finds Naruto is no longer a baby but rather a five-year-old.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke to the sound of an open window. Iruka was the first one to see the intruder. He stood up immediately and the others ran in, only to see a familiar silver-haired ninja. "Yo!"</p>
<p>"SENSEI, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, LEAVING US LIKE THAT???!!???"</p>
<p>Kakashi replied, "I'm sorry! I was going to come here yesterday, but I ran into a lovely young lady who needed help to escape from some pirates who turned out to be zombies. To make matters worse, she was a vampire and couldn't go in the sun, so we had to take a very long time getting her home." They all sweatdropped.<br/>
Sasuke, observant as ever, noticed something <em>really</em> important. "Guys, where's Naruto?"</p>
<p>Sakura and Iruka started to panic. The blanket was empty. Sakura cried," We have to find him!"

Sasuke assured, "Don't worry. He couldn't have crawled far."

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, "Where'd you go?!"

They all scattered around the house. 


</p>
<p>They searched almost everywhere, but then Iruka entered the laundry room and heard quiet sniffles. "Naruto? Is that you?" 

He located the source was behind a laundry basket. He moved it aside. His jaw dropped, and his eyes shrank. His heart sank. There, now trying to hide from him, was a small thin child who was no more than four. To make matters worse, he was covered in bruises. The boy was crying, shaking, and curled into a ball. </p>
<p>Everything was dark, from his dirt-covered white shirt with a large hole in the back and black shorts to his sad blue eyes. The only color on the boy was his blond hair and a single red swirl on his shirt. </p>
<p>"Naruto.." Iruka sighed, trying not to cry. He tried to reach for the boy, but he flinched away. Feeling tears form in the sides of his eyes, he said, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried again, and Naruto didn't flinch, but still looked scared. "Naruto, don't be afraid of me. I'm a friend." </p>
<p>Naruto looked up at him, as if he was confused, and tilted his head. Iruka covered his mouth, as to not say anything and accidentally frighten the child. He just looked so cute when he did that, but now was not the time. Naruto let Iruka pick him up, and he grasped onto Iruka like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Iruka walked back into the living room and announced, "I found him."

He took a seat on the couch and carefully sat Naruto on his lap. The others soon quickly entered. A gasp erupted from Sakura and Kakashi, though he tried to hide it. The boy wore bruises on many parts of his body, but the most shocking were the ones on his face. ankles, and wrist; they looked the most recent. The two jonin recognized the kind of bruising. The ones on his face were done with blunt objects such as a fist or club. The ones on the wrist were most likely due to something restraining him. </p>
<p>Kakashi squatted down towards the boy. "Hello, Naruto!" he eye smiled, "We're here to help you." 

Naruto stayed quiet until Iruka asked, "Do you know where you are?"</p>
<p>Naruto whispered: "No."</p>
<p>Iruka asked again, "Do you remember who you are?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki."</p>
<p>"How old are you?"</p>
<p>"Five."</p>
<p>That sent a chill down everyone's spines. Something or someone had beaten a five-year-old child.</p>
<p>Iruka asked in a voice a teacher is well aware of, but never wants to use. The voice was only used to comfort abused children. "Naruto... what did this to you?"<br/>
</p>
<p>Naruto refused to talk. Instead, he looked down, as if he was ashamed.</p>
<p>Kakashi informed him, "Naruto if you tell us, we can help you."</p>
<p>Naruto looked up, "The ANBU can't do anything, Dog."</p>
<p>Kakashi was shaken, "How do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>Naruto replied, "The silver hair. I've seen you in the old man's office. It's a dead giveaway."</p>
<p>Kakashi hummed in understanding.</p>
<p>Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Questioning everything,  Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Naruto had a concerned face, "You never looked this mad before, Itachi."</p>
<p>Sasuke's face went blank, "What?"</p>
<p>Naruto's face turned to confusion, "Itachi, what's the matter? Shouldn't you be home with Sasuke?"</p>
<p>Kakashi quickly turned to Naruto, "What do you know about Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha?"</p>
<p>Naruto thought for a moment, "Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. They're part of the Uchiha Clan. I usually see them having fun together, so why does Itachi look really grumpy?" </p>
<p>Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, "Alright! Naruto is no longer a baby! Take him to his apartment!" And with that, they were kicked out. </p>
<p>Kakashi scooped Naruto up. Naruto tensed and quickly hugged himself across the chest. Iruka took an immediate interest. He reached toward his shirt, but Naruto dodged it. He tried again but the same thing happened. "Naruto, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"</p>
<p>He didn't respond. He looked up as Kakashi, "I messed up again, didn't I?"</p>
<p> Kakashi looked down, "What do you mean by that?" </p>
<p>Naruto responded, "People tend to get mad at me, but I don't know why. It's probably my fault." Kakashi only shook his head.</p>
<p>They carried Naruto to his apartment and sat him down in front of the front door. He opened the door and they went inside. </p>
<p>The ninja were surprised, to say the least. It was fairly neat. Sure the occasional instant ramen package was a problem, but other than that, it was fine. There was barely any furniture. The kitchen had cabinets, a fridge, a brown wooden table, and a single wooden chair. The living room had a green spring-filled couch, a single armchair, and a low round wooden table near the floor. There were also plants. Plants everywhere. Potted plants hanging from ceiling hooks, window ceils, and placed on counters. Larger plants were in large pots placed in corners. Just enough light streamed through the curtain windows onto them. They were all well maintained, something they thought would be difficult for the hyperactive ninja. There was also a restroom, but the brown door was closed. Overall, the apartment wasn't the prettiest. The paint was peeling, and the kitchen faucet was obviously rusted. A window had a crack in it, and his blankets were thin. A wardrobe seemed to only be standing due to a wooden slab under one of the legs. It was certainly an apartment, but not much of an actual home.</p>
<p>Despite being both disgusted and concerned, the group stayed. Iruka even asked Naruto if he wanted to stay with him in his apartment, but he declined.</p>
<p> "Why not?" asked Iruka, but Naruto just looked down. </p>
<p>Kakashi tried, "Why not, Naruto?" The boy started shaking. </p>
<p>"I don't want them to be mean to you too."</p>
<p>That shocked the entire team, but Kakashi wouldn't let it show. He squatted and placed one of his hands on Naruto's head, which caused him to flinch, "Are these mean people hurting you?"</p>
<p>He answered sheepishly, "Yes."</p>
<p>"Are they the ones who gave you these bruises?"</p>
<p>Naruto nodded, "Yes."</p>
<p>"Who are these people?"</p>
<p>Naruto began shaking even more.</p>
<p>Kakashi continued, "Naruto?"</p>
<p>Naruto kept quiet. </p>
<p>Before they could press any further,  someone from outside yelled, "COME OUT HERE YOU DEMON BRAT!" </p>
<p>Naruto's eyes shrank, and he paled. </p>
<p>Everyone thought, <em>'The villagers.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Though, one of them had become confused, for Kakashi and Iruka knew why they were after him, unlike Sakura. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Naruto hopped from the group and ran to a nearby window, just to be caught by Kakashi. Naruto was screaming. Kakashi had to hold him in a death grip, but somehow, the boy was still squirming out of his grasp. Iruka called over, "We need to get Naruto out of here, now!" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi glanced over, as did Sakura, and saw what Iruka was looking at. Outside of Naruto's window, was a mob.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"TWELVE YEARS HAS BEEN TOO LONG!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! IT'S TIME YOU PAY!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"DIE YOU FOX!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"DIE! <em>DIE<em>!"</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi ran towards Sakura, grabbed her, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They appeared in front of Sasuke's home. Without knocking, Kakashi bust the door open, placed down Sakura and Naruto, and disappeared again. Sasuke stood there, angry, "What are you doing here!?!" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sakura was sitting on the floor holding a screaming and crying Naruto and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Sasuke immediately shut up and sat down next to her. He never felt like this before. Perhaps he wanted to comfort them, but he didn't know how. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi appeared again with Iruka. Iruka had to hold him up because of his chakra drainage and slowly made their way to the couch. Sasuke stood up, closed his door, and turned back to the group, "What happened?" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sakura looked up from the crying-but-no-longer-screaming Naruto, "A mob showed up."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke was stunned, "What?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sakura spat, "You heard me. A mob showed up."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke was still confused until Iruka spoke up, "She's not lying. A mob of villagers showed up, and they wanted Naruto."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sakura asked, "Why would they do such a thing? They even said, 'twelve years is long enough'. Why would they want him?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi piped up, "Mobs aren't anything new for Naruto Uzumaki."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him confused, but then Iruka said, "Look, you'll understand one day, but right now we just need to keep Naruto safe." </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He walked over to Sasuke's couch where Kakashi was slumped down. Iruka continued, "I'm going to the Hokage to get rid of the mob. But, don't worry, I'll return." Then he turned around and left, closing the front door behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Naruto squirmed, and he slipped out of Sakura's grasp. He wiped off his tears and went over to Kakashi, "Dog, are you okay?" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi sat up, tiredly, but with an eye smile he replied, "Don't worry, I'm fine." </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head, "Dog, I messed up again, didn't I?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi scooped up Naruto and held him close, "No. It wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Iruka returned later and never let Naruto out of his sight. For whatever reason, though Kakashi and Iruka had a pretty good idea, Naruto's bruises had healed by now. Word around the village quickly spread that Ibiki had plenty of villagers at his disposal. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Iruka and Kakashi became the ones Naruto seemed to trust the most. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>All the ninjas were sitting in Sasuke's living room. Iruka was sitting lazily on the couch with Naruto sleepily sitting in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder. Iruka asked him a question, "Naruto, I want to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. Can you do that for me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He looked up at the Iruka with sleepy eyes, "Uh-huh."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Iruka rubbed Naruto's back with one hand and right below his whisker marks with the other. "Good," he asked calmly, "Please, can you tell us what happened to you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Naruto whispered, "They beat me up again."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Who did?" Iruka asked as calm as he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"The villagers. They hate me," he started to cry, "But I don't know why."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Iruka held him tighter as Naruto shifted himself to a position where he had his face buried in the jonin's chest, his thin legs wrapped around the adult's waist, and his tiny fist were full of Iruka's clothes as if he planned to hold on to it until he died. Iruka had one arm wrapped across Naruto's back and the other holding his head. He slowly rocked himself until Naruto wasn't shaking anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He thought Naruto was done until he brushed away from Iruka's arm and lifted his head slightly. He started talking, though it sounded liked he was choking his words out, "Sensei.... she kicked me out of class again. I didn't do anything, but she yelled at me... said I was being bad... it's not my fault I can't read!" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>He placed his forehead on Iruka. More tears streamed down his face and on to Iruka's already damp jonin vest, "So.. she threw me out of class....again. I tried to go back home, but... then the villagers started chasing me. I ran away, but I got stuck in an alleyway. They beat me again," he cried harder, "When I tried to fight back....to run away... anything! They grabbed my arms, and held me there..." He looked up at Iruka with even thicker tears leaving their mark, "What did I do wrong!" </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was heartbroken and had tears of their own, though many tried to hide them. Iruka squeezed Naruto, "You did nothing wrong, Naruto. They did. Don't you ever blame yourself!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They all kept quiet until Naruto stopped crying, and all you could hear was Iruka's words of comfort.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kakashi leaned over to his two charges, "Best you guys go set up places for everyone to sleep."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke and Sakura left the room. If they were going to stay over again, they would have to set everything up again. When they returned, Naruto was sleeping on Iruka's chest and Kakashi was sitting in a nearby open window as if he were waiting for someone to come and attack Naruto at any minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Academy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto is now a ten-year-old. Now, Team 7 starts to see just how hard Naruto trained while they were in the Academy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke and Sakura left the room. If they were going to stay over again, they would have to set everything up again. When they returned, Naruto was sleeping on Iruka's chest and Kakashi was sitting in a nearby open window as if he were waiting for someone to come and attack Naruto at any minute.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p><p>Iruka woke up a lot lighter than when he drifted asleep. He looked at his chest very puzzled like he was supposed to remember something <em>very<em> important. Then it hit like a semi-truck. Naruto was gone. Again.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He immediately jumped off the couch and practically tripped over his own feet in sheer panic. Kakashi, asleep, was draped over a nearby armchair when Iruka was borderline pouncing on the jonin when he grabbed onto his jacket and shook him until his one visible eye opened. "Naruto's gone," Iruka announced, still holding the jacket. Kakashi's eye widened at the news.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> Kakashi ran and woke up Sakura, and Iruka woke up Sasuke. Shocked by the news, they frantically searched. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Every room was searched from top to bottom, but still no luck. Eventually, they made their way outside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> Iruka searched at the academy and the Hokage Monument, but he wasn't there. Kakashi went to different training grounds, but he wasn't in any of those either. Sasuke and Sakura went to Ichiraku Ramen. He wasn't there. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke turned to Sakura,  "Where else could he be?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Right when she was about to answer, another voice came running to them, "SASUKE-KUN!!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura mumbled harshly, "Ino-Pig."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you, Billboard-Brow, I was talking to Sasuke-kun!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura interrupted her, "Yeah, well I'm talking to you!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ino respoded, "Well, I'm not listening, Billboard-brow."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Fine! I didn't wanna talk to you! Besides, we're busy!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ino asked back, "Busy doing what? Billboard-Brow."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "We're looking for Naruto-baka." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why are you looking for him? I just saw him."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura cried, "YOU DID???!!? WHERE?!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ino shrugged, "Just saw him running home."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ino crossed her arm, "Duh. Oh, and one more thing. Why the heck is he wearing those stupid green goggles again?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then they bolted. Ino screamed behind them as she saw them become tiny dots.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They made it to his apartment to find the door locked. They looked in one of his windows into his bedroom to find him holding many kunai(s?) and placing them in his strapped leg pouch. Sure enough, he was wearing his old green goggles.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He appeared satisfied, went to his front door, and walked out of his apartment. He looked up and down the hallway, as if suspicious of someone seeing him leave. He locked the door and left. 

He walked with Sakura and Sasuke close behind. He went through town, past the Hokage Monument, and finally into some forest area. He stood a few feet from a tree, which was already covered in gashes, and started throwing the kunai that it. He hit the tree multiple times, but also missed multiple times. Sakura and Sasuke kept their distance. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke was very smug, <em>'I could have made more hits. But still, what is the Dobe doing?'<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura was concerned, <em>'Is he... practicing? I always thought he just goofed around, based on his actions. By the looks of that tree, he's done this before.'<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> They waited for a couple of hours, and Naruto looked extremely tired. He took the kunai out of the tree for what seemed like the millionth time but this time placed them back in their pouch. Then, he did the unexpected. He went over to another tree and began punching it. It took a couple of minutes, but he gave up. Being tired wasn't the reason why he quit. He looked down at his knuckles. They were raw and bleeding. Sakura would have gasped if Sasuke didn't quickly place his hand on her mouth. He sighed and started to stroll away, assumingly towards home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> Sakura and Sasuke were about to follow him when two people appeared behind them. They quickly turned around to find... Kakashi and Iruka. "We finally found you guys," a worried and tired Iruka announced. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi studied the bloodied tree, "Maa, what happened here?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke replied, "It was Naruto."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> "What?" Iruka questioned.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura backed him up, "He's right Iruka-sensei, Naruto did it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"The dobe just straight up punched it," Sasuke explained.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka was about to say something, but Sakura had cut them off, "I'm sorry senseis, but we need to go."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke agreed, "She's right. We better not lose him."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>All of the group ran off in Naruto's direction. They found him walking down the village. Something was wrong. Though Naruto didn't react to it, they could see the glares and hear the whispers.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's that boy again."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He should just die."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why does he even live here?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I heard he's the one who killed The Fourth."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Die demon! Die!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"What a pest."</p><p>A father even pulled his young daughter away from him when she got too close.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Still Naruto trekked through, ignoring all of them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> The team followed Naruto home and watched him through his windows, though it was no easy task with the half-closed curtains. They each chose different parts of the apartment to peek inside. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto had two windows and a balcony in his three-room apartment. Sasuke and Sakura were placed at the window that led in the kitchen-living room combo and Iruka was at the window leading into the bedroom. Kakashi was placed at the balcony leading out from the bedroom- the others may have made themselves too obvious.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto walked into his apartment and looked around as if expecting someone to be there. Sasuke and Sakura watched as he took off his pouch and set it down on his kitchen table, leaving a trail of blood behind. He threw off his orange jacket and green goggles and idly gazed as they draped them over his green spring-filled couch. Then he walked out of their sights.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka and Kakashi saw Naruto, but only briefly as he walked into his bathroom and closed the door. They heard the rustling of cabinets and tape. After a short while, Naruto came out with his knuckles bandaged, and to both Iruka and Kakashi's surprise, it was done well, something that only happens with practice. He walked back into his living room, out of their sights.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke and Sakura watched as he walked up to his couch and grabbed his orange jacket. He dug around in his pocket until he pulled out his frog money sack. He poured his coins into his hand and counted the money. Disappointed, he poured it back in the pouch and put it away. He went to his kitchen and set a kettle to boil. Next, he walked over to the only dining chair and drug it over to his cabinets. It wobbled, but he shifted his balance and stablized it. He reached in and pulled out a package of instant ramen. He climbed down and sat the packet on the counter. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka and Kakashi watched as Naruto returned to his bedroom. He looked puzzled, but then he said out loud, "I don't remember a lot of this." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He turned to his leaf poster over his bed, "Don't only graduates get those?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He walked closer to it, only to fall short and instead focused his attention on something on his nightstand next to his bed. It was a picture frame. He picked it up with a confused expression, "The villagers have taken stuff before, but leaving things sure is different. I mean, who the heck had time to make a fake picture of me and... Sasuke and Sakura? And some random guy. Weird, he looks a bit like Dog; it's probably the hair. They even gave us Hi-ates (headbands). They're a good artist, I'll give them that. Still, why though?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He placed the picture back. He turned and popped his head in the doorway and looked in the kitchen, "I should still have some time." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He walked to his balcony, which Kakashi hid quickly up on the roof. He and Iruka both hid nearby, but they could still see him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He leaned on the balcony with his elbows. His eyes were gray, dead, and emotionless. He looked onto the village. Without looking away, he asked, "Which ANBU is it now? There's no use in hiding. I can sense you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi quickly henged into his old ANBU uniform and leaped onto the balcony platform. Naruto gave him a glance, "Oh, it's you, Dog. What do you want?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Just a surprise visit," he lied through his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sure, whatever. Wanna try and kill me or something? Wouldn't be surprised, ya know."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi was shocked and accidentally lost his cool, "What? No! I'm just checking up on you, is that so wrong?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto looked unconvinced, "Sure. 'Cuz it's absolutely normal for an ANBU member to visit you without a reason. Believe it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm just checking up on your health, Naruto. People are worried about you."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto tilted his head as he was genuinely confused, "Really? Who?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi tried to keep from sighing out of pity for the boy. He legitimately thought no one was going to want to check on him. "The Hokage and your teacher."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh," Naruto responded, "You can tell Jiji and Iruka-sensei that I'm fine."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Really? That's it? 'You're fine?'" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that's it." Naruto tried to walk back into his apartment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi was not fooled, "I know you're not fine, Naruto."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>That stopped him mid doorway.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Your eyes," Kakashi continued, "There's no life in them." He paused as he stared at Naruto to see if he'll move, "It's okay not to be okay. Just tell someone. I'll listen. Hokage-sama will listen. And I almost guaranty Iruka-san will listen."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto turned around, "Maybe I don't want to talk about. Maybe I'll just deal with it myself!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"And how is that going for you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto was angry, "It's going great 'cuz I always have to do everything by myself, believe it! Now get out of my apartment!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi was about to say something else, but another man's voice yelled up, "Naruto-kun, are you home?! Don't forget you need to pay for your rent by tomorrow! And clean up this mess or I'll raise it again!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Naruto paled, "I left blood on the stairs..." He grabbed his head and his blood embedded fingernails could have ripped his skull apart.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He started panicking, "Nonononononononono, I can't raise my rent again," he looked straight at Kakashi, "Just get out of here!" He ran back inside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi unhenged and turned back to Iruka, "I think Naruto needs some consoling, and I think we need to speak to his landlord about his rent if it can scare him so bad." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka nodded his head, "Agreed, though the consoling might be difficult." They nodded and regrouped with Sasuke and Sakura on the roof.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They sat criss-cross in a circle as they gave a status report.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He's probably ten-eleven now," Iruka started, "So he should be back to normal soon, right?" 

Kakashi nodded, "I think so. In case he is, I will set up a meeting, get things back on track." They all nodded.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> Sasuke mentioned, "While he was in his kitchen, he took out his money and counted it. No wonder he has to live in such a dump." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura, who didn't count the money, asked, "What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? How much did he have?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke responded, "Barely enough for anything really. I mean, he was eating instant ramen cups for crying out loud! Those are dirt cheap next to uncooked rice!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They all stared at him for a while, pondering what he just said. Naruto pretty much lived in the slums and every time he's eaten that they've seen, it was usually ramen, which was dirt cheap. Naruto was, and still is, very poor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi added in his two bits, "It seems this Naruto is very afraid of his rent. He also has trust issues."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sasuke pondered on this, "Makes sense. He doesn't exactly live with anyone to trust."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"But he does trust us, right?" Sakura asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They sat quietly for a minute before Kakashi broke the silence, "I honestly don't know. Maybe Iruka-san, but the rest, sadly, is a complete mystery."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka asked Kakashi, "Did you notice how Naruto sensed You? I'm not sure if he could sense me or the rest, but he could still sense at least one. Not to mention you could probably hide his signature better than anyone else."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kakashi noted, "That is odd. I honestly don't know how to explain it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura added, "What I don't get is where he got all those plants. Surely he doesn't waste his money just for some greenery."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka responded, "When people are lonely, Sakura, they tend to try some sort of interaction with something. I have my students and colleagues. Kakashi-san has Anko-san, Gai-san and many other comrades to drink with. You and Sasuke have your friends such as Ino and others. Naruto has always been lonely. I'm sure he needs some sort of attention, and he chose plants to fill it in."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They became quiet and solemn. They had other people, other humans to talk to. Sakura had her parents and Ino. Sasuke had the entire village praising the last Uchiha. Kakashi had Gai-sensei, Anko, Yamato, and others, though he still mourns lost friends and comrades. Still, they had something, but Naruto had nothing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They kept this in mind as they departed. However, Kakashi lingered behind, making sure that Naruto kept everything clean. Naruto mopped quickly, but Kakashi found another mop and mopped where he could. This lead Naruto to finish mopping much quicker than he suspected and was able to rush home much faster to a screaming kettle. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Iruka went home to ready himself for The Academy. He had missed three days of work after all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>On the way to her home, Sakura turned the corner and saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino ahead of her ordering dangos at a nearby stand. They took their dangos and tried to walk away when Sakura had an idea. She rushed towards them, "Hey Hinata!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Hinata and company turned around, "Oh, hello there, Sakura-chan."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hey Hinata.... um... Can I ask you a strange question?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Hinata thought that was an odd request, but she couldn't help but blush from the attention she was receiving, "Ummm... I-I-I-I... I guess"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura hesitated to try to find a not awkward way to ask this, but she couldn't think of any, so she straight up asked, "You liked to watch Naruto, right? When we were kids?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Hinata was taken aback and flushed to tomato red, "Wh-wh-whhaaaattttttt?!?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura sighed, trying to enlighten the mood, "I'll take that as a yes. Did he do anything that had to do with training? Anything at all?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Training?" She asked surprised, "Yeah. He was training most of the time I saw him. He trained so much... He always wanted to change himself. I've seen him throw kunai at trees for hours on end. I've seen him try kicking and punching things until he bled. I-I-I-I... I've always admired it."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kiba and Akamaru looked surprised (or best you can do for a dog), while Shino raised an eyebrow and hummed in curiosity. Sakura nodded, "Thank you!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>She bolted home with a look of determination.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sakura was glad her suspicions were correct, but she was also very sad. Naruto tried so hard, but he was still a dead-last student. She went home with her newfound information.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growth Spurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto seems like he's back to normal, until the next day when he's a teenager. Rookie Nine and Team Gai show up in this one to help find a cure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was glad her suspicions were correct, but she was also very sad. Naruto tried so hard, but he was still a dead-last student. She went home with her newfound information.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p><p>The next day started off normal. Sakura and Sasuke were at the bridge they usually met up at 8 am.  Kakashi arrived at noon. But then something odd happened. Naruto was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Sasuke was leaning on the bridge as Sakura stood nearby. Kakashi walked up with his orange book. As soon as he walked up to the bridge, he slammed his book shut. He looked from Sasuke to Sakura. His watchful eye became hard and cold, "Where's Naruto?" He demanded.</p><p>Sasuke responded first, "I'm sure the Dobe's fine. Probably just running late."</p><p>Sakura chimed in, "Yeah, Sensei. Let's just wait for him. If he's back to normal, he probably just overslept."</p><p>Kakashi's eye didn't change, but he said in an alarmingly calm voice, "You may be right, Sakura, or you may be wrong. Let us see. We'll wait." He jumped up and crouched on the railings next to Sasuke and opened his book and waited.</p><p>Sakura looked at Sasuke, who just shrugged and continued lean against the rails.</p><p>An few seconds later, an orange blob was in distance.</p><p>Sakura, bored out of her mind, immediately jumped up from her spot and pointed, "See! Naruto's here!"</p><p>The other ninja turned towards the blonde as he walked to the bridge. They watched as Naruto walked towards them, only something was very wrong. He walked slower than normal. His eyes were gray and he walked with his head down, maybe from exhalation, maybe from shame. Sakura thought he must have been just tired, but Kakashi and Sasuke could see more than that. Kakashi jumped off the railing and closed his book. With his hands in his pants pockets, Kakashi asked, "Naruto, why are you late?"</p><p>Naruto, weakly looked and whispered, "Sorry I'm late... Sensei... My rent.... was due today..... and it..... It takes a while, okay? It takes a couple of hours and it's.... really tiring."</p><p>Though they did not say it, the ninjas knew whatever Naruto did for his rent wore him out. Perhaps he had to negotiate with his landlord and his landlord was stubborn. After all, they saw how much money he had, and he barely had anything.</p><p>Kakashi stated in an all too cheerful voice, "Okay! I was going to have each of you spar. Naruto you can sit out if you want. Sasuke and Sakura will fight each other and I will fight the winner. Begin."</p><p>Naruto whispered a "Thank you, Sensei," and then they walked to their training ground. Naruto practically slammed into the thick tree as he flopped down under it. Sakura and Sasuke started to spar in the grass away from him, but they were close enough where he could watch them.</p><p>Kakashi plopped down next to him and took out his Icha Icha Paradise book.</p><p>---</p><p> When everything was said and done, Sasuke walked home. Sasuke didn't follow him. She followed Naruto.</p><p> She kept following Naruto, talking to him about everything under the sun. </p><p>Naruto asked her, "Sakura-chan, I umm... I don't mind the company, but shouldn't you go home?" She gave a simple answer of 'I just want to talk, no big deal' and continued following him. </p><p>She followed him in town, where she listened. It was the real reason she followed him. As soon as they stepped into the scene, Sakura felt icy daggers staring at her. She looked around to find that many people would stare at her, but then they would move to Naruto. She heard the whispers.</p><p>"Why is she with that thing?"</p><p>"Her parents should have told her to stay away from it."</p><p>"No, Honey, move away from it."</p><p>"Demon Brat got a friend. What is the world coming to?"</p><p>"Stay away from it!"</p><p>A man from a nearby stall stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. She yelled at him, "Hey, let go of me!" </p><p>He held on tighter, "Ma'am, you need to stay away from that." </p><p>Sakura retaliated, "No, I don't! There's nothing wrong with Naruto!" </p><p>She tried to pull away from the man, but it didn't work. Instead, she was pulled away and tossed on the ground.</p><p>A crowd started to form around Naruto. A male shinobi walked in front of the crowd, "You may be a shinobi, but you're still no match for me, Demon Brat." He pushed Naruto to the ground and pulled out a kunai. He pounced forward, but Naruto kicked the kunai out of the man's hand. Naruto jumped to his feet and yelled, "Sakura-chan, run!"</p><p> Sakura stood to her feet, but she couldn't see Naruto due to all the people. Then she heard "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A large cloud of smoke appeared and about twenty Narutos were fighting the many shinobi of the crowd.</p><p> Suddenly, Sakura felt someone grab onto her wrist. She was about to punch the person in the face, but then she saw the real Naruto, only he was covered in scrapes and his head was bleeding. All she could do was nod before Naruto pulled her away.</p><p>---</p><p>They made their way to Sakura's home, where he finally let go of her. Sakura couldn't take it anymore! The starving, the beatings, and now she couldn't even be near him. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but why? Why do people do this to you?!?"</p><p> Naruto replied calmer than she has ever heard him before, "Sakura-chan, don't worry about it. This isn't anything new, ya know? You go on now. I'm going to the Hokage Tower. See ya tomorrow." He hopped onto the roofs of the nearby buildings and away from her. Then she realized it.</p><p>He had lied to her. He was just attacked, but he wasn't going to bother the Hokage. Instead of going to the Hokage Tower, he went the opposite direction, towards his apartment </p><p>Before she could go after him, her parents came out of her house and practically dragged her inside.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning, Naruto was late for a team meeting. Again.</p><p>Sasuke pointed out, "The dobe's late."</p><p>Sakura sighed worryingly, "Even Kakashi-sensei came here before Naruto. And by about half an hour too."</p><p>Kakashi nodded, "I wonder... there may have been side effects to that aging jutsu. I'll go check on him." He disappeared in a cloud of leaves.</p><p>---</p><p>Kakashi appeared in front of his student's apartment and knocked. Surprisingly, he got a response, "Whoooze is ert?"</p><p>"Kakashi. You're missing our team meeting. By the bridge like normal."</p><p>"Oh, we're doing that today? Well, tell Sakura and Sai I'll be there in a minute Kaka-sensei ."</p><p>Kakashi thought, 'Sai? Is that a new nickname for Sasuke?'</p><p>Kakashi took out his orange book and waited for his student. The door opened, and what Kakashi saw almost made him drop his book- almost. An older looking Naruto hopped out of the apartment with a piece of toast in his mouth and trying to put on his shoes.</p><p>Kakashi studied his student. 'Maa. I see he hasn't gotten rid of the kill-me-now orange. I do suppose he has more black on now, so that's good. He sure has gotten taller. Strange. He kinda looks like Sensei.'</p><p>"Hey Naruto."</p><p>"Yeheh Sensehh?" He muffled through his toast.</p><p>"Who is currently the Hokage?"</p><p>He finished his toast in one bite,  "Tsunade Obaa-chan?"</p><p>'Maybe The Third finally was able to retire,'  He thought.</p><p>"How old are you, Naruto?"</p><p>"What, are we playing twenty questions, Kaka-sensei?"</p><p>Kakashi shook his head, "Just answer the question, Naruto."</p><p>"Alright! Alright! I'm sixteen."</p><p>He was surprised, 'Wow, he sure grew up in four years.'</p><p>Before Kakashi could ask anything else, Naruto shouted, "Come on Sensei! You're giving me a headache, ya know!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry."</p><p>"So Sensei, what mission are we going on this time? Are we taking Yamato with us?" He started bouncing. </p><p>"Uhh....no. We're just going to catch Tora."</p><p>Naruto exploded, "A D-RANK!?!?! BUT SENSEI, WHY AREN'T WE DOING AT LEAST A B-RANK!"</p><p>Kakashi had to think fast, "A few D-Ranks every once in a while can be a good thing."</p><p>"But Sensei! If we only do D-Ranks, we'll never be able to bring Sasuke back! Believe it!"</p><p>Kakashi's eye visibly widen, 'Bring him back? What does he mean by that? Furthermore, if Sasuke is gone, then who the heck is Sai?'</p><p>"I was just kidding Naruto," he tried, "We don't have a mission yet. Just hurry it up to the Hokage tower, we're waiting for you."</p><p>"But I thought you said we were meeting at the bridge!"</p><p>"It was a joke Naruto. Now you head on up there!" Kakashi lied through his teeth. Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.</p><p>---</p><p>Kakashi reappeared in front of Sakura and Sasuke.  He looked at then wearily, "Ok, so turns out the aging jutsu didn't stop and, " His two charges stared at him with anticipation and curiosity. ", he's now sixteen and I told him to meet us at the Hokage Tower. We need to hurry and get there before he does."</p><p>Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other in total shock before they realized they didn't have time for that. All three of them bolted to the Hokage Tower.</p><p>---</p><p>Luckily for them, Naruto wasn't there yet. They passed by the secretary, ANBU, and didn't even knock on the door. They burst into the door and startled the Hokage. He stood, "Kakashi-san! What are you doing here! And you know better than to come in here without my permission!" </p><p>Kakashi disregarded everything the Hokage said and yelled back at him, "No time to explain! Henge into Tsunade-Sama!" </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"Just do it!"</p><p>The Hokage henged into what he remembered as his student. He was still confused, but then Sakura and Sasuke dove right past someone as they ran into the room at the same time, into the hallway. That someone was Naruto.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" He panted in the doorway, "I didn't know we were having a mission today!"</p><p>At that moment the Hokage understood. Naruto was still aging.</p><p>"So, Obaa-Chan, what's our mission today?"</p><p>The Hokage chuckled a little at Naruto's name for Tsunade. He was also feeling grateful, thinking that he would one day get to retire. He had to think, what kind of mission would keep Naruto in the village, but away from the villagers? "Naruto, your team is helping sort paperwork here at the Tower."</p><p>Naruto's jaw dropped and pointed directly at Kakashi, "I thought you said that this wasn't going to be a D-Rank!"</p><p>"I didn't exactly know the assignment yet, Naruto. I guess I was wrong," Kakashi lied.</p><p>Naruto sighed, "Fine, but why help with the paperwork Obaa-chan? Isn't that Shizune and Sakura's job?"</p><p>Sakura (who was standing behind the doorway with Sasuke)'s jaw dropped while Inner Sakura was having a panic attack ' I WORK WITH PAPERWORK!!!' </p><p>Sarutobi lied, "Uhh, it's piling too much for them to handle. I already separated the rest of your team for separate duties, so you may not see them for the rest of the day. "</p><p>Naruto sighed again, "Okay," then he rubbed the back of his neck with a big smile, "I'm surprised you actually got Sai to do it!"</p><p>The Hokage had a look of confusion for a split second. Then he (currently a she) continued, "Yes... Well anyways, I want you to go and alphabetize all the request forms in all the thirty through eighty cabinets, oh and have them in individual ranks as well."</p><p>Naruto's face showed one of pure terror, as did the genin and secretly the jonin. Alphabetize 50 cabinets of requests! AND PLACE THEM BY RANK! That would take all day! Naruto slouched over but looked up again. "Can I at least use clones?" He asked unevenly, already lifting his hands into a familiar sign.</p><p>The Hokage couldn't take his disappointed look anymore, "Sure.... but only five."</p><p>Naruto looked slightly better as he screamed, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke, five more Narutos appeared. "Alright men!" Naruto commanded, "You know your job! Let's move out!" With that, they all ran out of the door to a room with a multitude of filing cabinets.</p><p>The Hokage released the henge, "Using clones... I've got to remember that one. Also, Kakashi-san, I advise you to mention to the rest of my staff of Naruto's 'mission'."</p><p>"I will Hokage-Sama."</p><p>"Great. Oh and one more thing. I'm very busy with paperwork. I want your team to try to find anything that can fix this."</p><p>"I was already thinking that."</p><p>"Good, now please leave me to my paperwork. Also, I want a full report on what happened this morning. You sent him here, after all. I want all the details, but I want to change him back more, so that story will have to wait."</p><p>----</p><p>Kakashi left the Hokage Tower with his two remaining charges in hot pursuit. They went to a local library where they met Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma, and their teams sitting in the floor making a study circle.</p><p>"Hey, it's Kakashi," Stated Asuma as he looked up from a book he was sharing with Shikamaru. </p><p>"Hey guys." Kurenai commented as she too looked to greet them. The welcoming smile she had when they arrived vanished after she saw the looks on Teams Seven's faces. There were worry, desperation, and guilt.</p><p>Kiba looked up from the book he was skimming but not actually reading, "What's with the long faces?" He would have been hit in the head for his rudeness, but the others wanted to know too. Everyone present stopped what they were doing and stared at them.</p><p>Team Seven looked wearily at first, but they walked over to the group and sat down with them </p><p>They told them about Naruto. What they saw when he was a baby, a five-year-old, the mob, the academy Naruto, and the future one. Kakashi filled in the details of what happened when he went to Naruto's apartment that morning and Sakura told of what happened the night before.</p><p>"Doesn't sound like any genjutsu that I know, " Kurenai commented.</p><p>"I'm puzzled as well," mentioned Shikamaru. </p><p>Hinata shook her head. With a look of anger, she said, "I can't believe the villages attacked Naruto's home. He even had bruises on him as a five-year-old! He would have just started the academy!" she started crying, "Why would they do that to him?!?"</p><p>Everyone looked at Hinata with surprise as she seemed to get angrier and angrier. Some of the others started to get mad as well. Shino had his bugs buzzing furiously and Kiba and Akamaru were growling.</p><p>Ino yelled, "I agree! What kind of baby has their ribs showing from hunger! And that good for nothing teacher!"</p><p>"I think Ibiki is going to have a new teacher soon," Asuma added.</p><p>"What I still don't get," Choji added as he munched on chips, "Is why couldn't Naruto couldn't read when he was at the Academy? Surely his orphanage caretakers would have taught him."</p><p>"Good question, Choji," Shikamaru added, "But what I want to know is why. Why would they want to beat a little kid senseless? It seems pretty clear to me that this village hates him. I'm pretty sure the orphanage wouldn't teach him because they didn't like him. Not to mention..." he trailed off looking angrier that he already was, "Those beatings continue today. What happened that got the village all riled up?"</p><p>The three adults looked at each other while the genin started to look at Shikamaru with anger for the village and silently agreeing with him.</p><p>A bell chimed in the library signaling that someone new had entered. They turned to see Neji walk in carrying a book. He walked over to the front desk and asked to return it. When he was done, he started making his way to the shelves to find another book, but Kakashi stopped him.</p><p>"Hey Neji! Can you do us a favor?"</p><p>He looked at the group on the floor with curiosity, but then he saw the look of determination on everyone's faces. "Sure?"</p><p>"Go gather your team for us."</p><p>---</p><p>With all of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai filled in on the situation, they all searched the library for hours.</p><p>Finally, Shikamaru was in a section of the library that wasn't often used. Despite the dusty books and dim lighting, he found what he was looking for. "Guys! I found it!"</p><p>He had everyone sit at a table so they could see the book, "Here it is," he said as the pointed at the book, "It says it's a forbidden jutsu called Raifusaikuru-no-Jutsu or the Life Cycle Jutsu. It is actually summoned through a seal that can be placed on any object. It must be on the man's staff to make it look like magic. It changes the victim into different stages of their life, past-present-and future, until they die."</p><p>Naruto was dying, and they didn't know how much longer he had.</p><p>"This jutsu is forbidden," he continued, "because it messes with the future. When the victim dies in their current time, all future versions would have never happened and no longer exist. Not only does this change the future, but it also leaves anyone who witnessed their transitions to feel immense guilt, for they would have seen everything the victim will never become." </p><p>He paused to let it sink in for everyone. If this plays as it should, they would see all the things that Naruto would never get to be. He would never be the current teen that is sorting out papers at the Hokage Tower or anything after that.</p><p>He continued, "There are only two cures for this."</p><p>Everyone started to brighten up at the mention of a cure.</p><p>"You either have to break the seal, or you have to mix a special powder and have them ingest it. If you break the seal, they are returned to their original age. If you mix the powder, they will have to go through one more transition."</p><p>"WE WILL MAKE NARUTO-KUN YOUTHFUL AGAIN!" Rock Lee yelled.</p><p>"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! WE WOULD NEVER LET A FELLOW LEAF NINJA DIE!"</p><p>"GAI-SENSEI!"<br/>
"LEE!"<br/>
"GAI-SENSEI!<br/>
"LEE!"</p><p>"SHUSH!" A nearby librarian shushed them, "It's bending the rules just let you people talk! Now don't push it!"</p><p>"Sorry," they all said in unison as they deadpanned.</p><p>---</p><p>They decided that since they couldn't find the man again, they would make the powder. They followed the antidote that was in the book and mixed it with a cup of water. They returned to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi found Naruto surrounded by filing cabinets. He gave the drink to him and told him to have a break.</p><p>Naruto sat on a black couch in the Hokage's room and drank it. Filing those requests must have been tiring because he fell asleep on said couch. </p><p>The other ninja just had to hope for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Children and Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This version of Naruto is from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation. The entire crew gets a glimpse of the future and their future selves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other ninja just had to hope for the better.

</p>
<p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

</p>
<p>Everyone was about to go home, leaving Naruto to sleep, but then a jonin with a notepad came running to them.</p><p>"Hey wait a minute!" He called out to them.</p><p>They turned around and faced him. He then showed them his notebook, "Sorry to bother you, but I think you might want to see these."</p><p>The current leader of the group, Kakashi, opened the notebook and showed the rest of the group; it was older versions of the genin.</p><p>"I'm a sketch artist," he continued, "I had Naruto describe his friends to me, and this is what I could make out of it." He looked saddened, "I've also discovered things that I wish I didn't. Poor Hokage-sama..." He brightened up, "Well, you guys can keep them. I'll be off now. See ya." He ran out of the building.</p><p>After he left they all looked through the pictures. Some were expected such as Shikamaru's. Kiba was very happy to see an adult Akamaru. They found it quite enjoyable. They were shocked when they came across some of them. One was Kakashi because he didn't age. Same thing for Gai. Kurenai because she was pregnant. Hinata caused Kiba to start a nose bleed, her hair was now long and she had huge boobs.  And lastly Sasuke, with his Orochimaru clothes and Sharingan eyes.</p><p>Most of the genin only focused on the eyes and the many tomoe. The adults focused on clothes. </p><p>Kakashi put two and two together. Sasuke was gone because he belonged to Orochimaru.</p><p>Before he could say anything Naruto stirred. They all kept quiet and left the Hokage Tower. </p><p>-</p><p>When Naruto woke up, he was sitting in "his" office. The genin had already arrived and were hiding. They all wanted a view of this.</p><p>Naruto was an adult. He had his hair cut short and had a white cloak on.</p><p>Tthe genin and jonin were surprised by the sight. In the process of this, Ino accidentally slightly moved and knocked a nearby picture frame off the wall; it made a loud thud. Adult Naruto fully woke up.</p><p>He sat up and rubbed his head with a bandaged arm, "Hmm? Shika? Is that you?"</p><p>Skikamaru remembered the pictures from the sketches and made him slightly older than the photo, some of which he had added to make himself appear like his dad. He walked out.</p><p>"Yeah Naruto, it's just me."</p><p>"Oh, that's good. Strange you would make noise, however. It's very odd for my ANBU captain to make noise."</p><p>Shikamaru was surprised at first, 'So I get to become the ANBU Captain? Nice./<br/>
"Then what made you think it was me?"</p><p>"Well, I figured it either had to be you or..." Naruto jumped up and grabbed his head, "She's gonna kill me!"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot, "Who do you think? MY WIFE!"</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, the ninjas froze. Sasuke was the first to react as he whispered, "I guess I never thought about Naruto being married."</p><p>Hinata blushed, "Naruto has a wife. I wonder who it is.."</p><p>---</p><p>Naruto had a look of pure terror, "I must have stayed here all night!"</p><p>"I'm sure she'll understand."</p><p>"Heck no she won't!" Naruto stood straight and adjusted his coat as he headed for the door. Shikamaru's eyes visibly widened, as did everyone else's. They could finally read the back. Seventh Hokage.</p><p>Shikamaru had to think fast. "Before you go," he cut Naruto off, "I would like to report to you about our current ANBU progress."</p><p>"Shika, that can wait until later. Besides I promised Boruto.." He stopped where he stood, with his hand against the doorknob, "Boruto..." He sighed. He turned around, "Shika, how do you balance your work and your kid?"</p><p>Shikamaru was paralyzed, 'ANBU Captain and a father?'

 "I don't know," he said out loud, "I just try my best."</p><p>Naruto walked back to his chair and sat down, "That's the problem Shika. I do try. I just don't know what else to do. Being Hokage is often leading me away from my family, but I try my best to balance it out. Most seem to understand, heck even Himawari understands, but I just don't know what to do with Boruto." He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his folded hands. "I try to make things up with him. I promise him I'll do things with him, and you know I don't ever break promises. That's my nindo, that's my ninja way. And I've never broken that, except with my own kids. I do try, I really do, but then I plan something, and then I need a meeting with Gaara because there is another invasion being planned against us." He placed his forehead on his hands.</p><p>Shikamaru walked over to his desk and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I'm sure you can handle it. You're trying at least, and that's more than what some can say. I have faith you can be a great father and the greatest Hokage."</p><p>Naruto looked up at him, "Thanks Shika. I guess I'll just have to try harder! Besides, I haven't been Hokage very long, I'm sure I can do it!" He gave a large smile but it quickly fell away, "Still, when I get home, Hinata's gonna kill me."</p><p>---</p><p>The hidden ninja were shocked more than ever. They saw that Naruto would become Hokage. They saw he was a desperate father.  And they saw that he had married Hinata.</p><p>Kiba looked both shocked and disappointed. Neji was looking defenselessly at his cousin as if Naruto was going to sweep her off her feet right then and there. Kakashi started giggling, due to some 'ideas' of Adult Naruto and Adult Hinata. Hinata had become a tomato and gripped her heart. Ino and Sakura both had a devious look as if their OTP had just come true.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hinata," Shikamaru said, "How is she doing, by the way? You're keeping her happy, right?"</p><p>Naruto blushed, "Umm, well, I think she's doing fine and I honestly hope she's happy."</p><p>Shikamaru imagined the looked on the hidden ninjas' faces. He pressed on, "Really? That's good. You guys still have a long journey together."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," he blushed even harder, "D-did I tell you that if we can get used to me being Hokage and have everything under control, we might try for a third kid?"</p><p>---</p><p>Shino helped place Hinata on the floor, and Kakashi rocketed away from a nosebleed.</p><p>---</p><p>"Three kids, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, "That's going to be a lot to handle."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Two is hard enough, but I'm really thinking about this. We have to rebuild the Uzumaki Clan, after all. Before I married Hinata, I was the last of my clan- well, clans I guess. Now she's given me it back. I love her for many reasons, but that is also one of them," his face became very smug, "Better then Sasuke and his clan. Seriously, what kind of guy just has a kid and then wanders around like a traveling merchant? Poor Sakura can't even handle when he comes home. She gets so shocked that she faints."</p><p>---</p><p>Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke joined Hinata on the floor.</p><p>---<br/>
"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked about the sudden thuds.</p><p>"Umm, no." Shikamaru lied.</p><p>"Well, I'm not taking any chances." He stood up, threw off his cloak, and started walking towards the door. "Come out of there," he paused, and his eyes widened as he burst into Kurama Mode, "All of you."</p><p>Kakashi stepped out, trying not to act amazed, "Maa, so you could sense us."</p><p>"Yes. I should have noticed it earlier. Who all is out there?"</p><p>"I see, well you don't have to worry, it's just me, Kakashi."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>" Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Gai."</p><p>"You still missing some, 'Kakashi'." He said with air quotes.</p><p>" Kurenai, Asuma, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Choji."</p><p>Naruto looked down with a look of distress. He looked up with sage makeup and fury in his eyes.  Two large chakra hands appeared and pinned them against the wall, "It's one thing to pretend you're my precious people. It's another to mock the dead!"</p><p>"What are you t-talking about?" Breathed Kakashi.</p><p>Shikamaru couldn't keep the sheer amazement off of his face.</p><p>"I knew you were fake the minute I saw you! The real Kakashi and Shikamaru wouldn't have made so much noise!" Everything seemed to turn black and white with Killing Intent, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DISRESPECT ASUMA AND NEJI!"</p><p>Kakashi and Skikamaru became paralyzed. Shikamaru tried to move, but he couldn't with such KI. Rock Lee ran out, "NARUTO-KUN STOP! YOU ARE BEING MOST UNYOUTHFUL!"</p><p>Naruto stopped his KI somewhat, but he turned to Rock Lee with a look that practically screamed, 'I'll kill you!' </p><p>Lee places his hands up, "I'm gonna tell him! Naruto-kun! They're not dead, you're in the past!"</p><p>Naruto looked confused for a spilt second, and Shikamaru took the opportunity, "Na-Naru-Naruto," he choked, "Put me down and looked o-out the window. Look at the Hokage Monument."</p><p>Naruto didn't let go, but he did turn his head to look. To his surprise, there were only four faces on it: The First, The Second, The Third, and his father, The Fourth. Tsunade, Kakashi, and himself weren't on it yet.</p><p>He felt guilt for what he had just done to his precious people. He immediately released them and calmed down to normal.</p><p>He watched Shikamaru as he held up his hands in a position before screaming, "KAI!" There was a poof and then revealed twelve-year-old Shikamaru. Naruto stared that them with disbelief. </p><p>Kakashi and Shikamaru continued to catch their breaths.</p><p>"Wow, Naruto-kun," started Lee, "I didn't know you could get so powerful."</p><p>Naruto recovered from his shocked and asked, "They're- They're not dead. Is- is the third... is he still alive?"</p><p>"Yes?" Rock Lee responded.</p><p>"Take me to him."</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea-"</p><p>"Please!" Naruto begged.</p><p>"Yes sir!" Lee saluted, "You stay here,  I'll get him!"</p><p>He ran out the door to go find Sarutobi.</p><p>Shikamaru asked, "Naruto, when you said that we were disrespecting the dead, that we were disrespecting Neji and Asuma-sensei, are they dead in your time?"</p><p>Naruto looked sad, "Yes. Neji died during the Fourth Shinobi War and so did Asuma. I feel sorry for him because he'll never meet his kid."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He died while Kurenai was pregnant."</p><p>---</p><p>Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other with their jaws dropped. They slightly blushed, but their eyes were full of sorrow.</p><p>---</p><p>Rock Lee returned dragging the Hokage behind him, "Here he is Naruto-kun!"</p><p>When Lee finally let go of him, the Third tried to compose himself to ask for an explanation, but he stopped everything when he saw Adult Naruto.</p><p>"Jiji..." Naruto whispered. In one quick motion, he embraced the Hiruzen Sarutobi in a bear hug, "I missed you so much!"</p><p>The Hokage stood there for a short while, until he wrapped his arms around Naruto, "You've grown into a handsome young man, Naruto."</p><p>They stood there like that for a while, until Naruto pulled away, "Now if only Pervy Sage was here, then we could have a party." </p><p>The Older Hokage had a look of approval, not completely sure why Jiraiya would be here, other than maybe he had train Naruto for a short while.</p><p>"Is that where you learned sage mode?" Kakashi asked, "I recognized your sage makeup earlier."</p><p>The Hokage looked confused, but Shikamaru replied, "It's a long story."</p><p>---</p><p>The rest of the day consisted of spending time with everyone there, including the now conscious ninja. Naruto didn't say much about the future, because he didn't want to accidentally change anything (little did he know the other ninja heard everything). They somehow got on the topic of battle scars. He couldn't help himself; he mentioned one thing.</p><p>"Sasuke, come over here," Adult Naruto insisted from the couch he was sitting on. Sasuke did what he was told and stood next to the Future Hokage. Suddenly, Naruto lashed out and punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke doubled over and almost emptied his stomach.</p><p> "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" Sakura asked/yelled. </p><p>Sasuke tried to stand up, but was immediately yelled at by Adult Naruto, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOING THIS TO MY ARM!" Naruto used said arm to point at the Uchiha.</p><p>Kakashi asked, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He did a little move you taught him during one of our fights. It's a prosthetic." He leveled his hand to about halfway up his humorous bone, "It stops right here."</p><p>"I... Taught him that..."</p><p>"Yeah... well I guess it kind of was my fault. He had a Chidori in one hand, and I had a Rasengan. They collided and blew off our arms."</p><p>"Arms?" Shikamaru asked </p><p>"Yeah. My right arm is gone, but so is his left arm. I didn't do it on purpose!"</p><p>"Rasengan?" Kakashi asked. </p><p>"Yeah, Pervy Sage taught me it a long time ago."</p><p>"Ma. I didn't know Jiraiya-sannin could use a Rasengan."</p><p>"He couldn't. He gave me tasks to do that helped me figure out how to do it. Getting to make the chakra spin in your hand is hard."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>They continued to talk, but then the Old Hokage became tired. He went home, but he offered the ninja to stay in his office, as long as they stayed out of his desk drawers. He warned that there may be more adult things in them such as sake, but Kakashi and Iruka had gotten the gist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monstrous Memories Part 1: Minato & Jitsuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone in the group gets to see memories of when Minato and Kushina find out Kushna's pregnant with Naruto and later on when he first joins the orphanage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a character in this chapter named Jitsuko. She is fake and is not in the Naruto universe. An OC if you will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They continued to talk, but then the Old Hokage became tired. He went home, but he offered the ninja to stay in his office, as long as they stayed out of his desk drawers. He warned that there may be more adult things in them such as sake, but Kakashi and Iruka had gotten the gist.</p><p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p>Everyone was enjoying themselves and relaxing around the Hokage office. Shikamaru was reading the book that had the powder recipe. He noticed something else. "Guys," he called, Check this out." He continued when he had more attention on him, "Side effects also include a flash of memories from the victim. They may be a third person or first person. It shows the memories of the victim, associates with the victim, even the dead as long as they knew the victim. Memories of forgotten may also be shown. It may be shown to anyone within a fifteen-foot radius."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura, along with everyone else, was shocked, "We get to see his memories?"</p><p>Sasuke commented, "We might get to see his teacher from before."</p><p>"And the villagers that attacked him," Sakura added.</p><p>Kakashi suddenly disappeared with a swirl of leaves, then returned right back with Iruka, who was dropped to the floor. He looked disoriented, but then Kakashi added, "I think Iruka-san should be here for this." Shikamaru soon filled him in. "I don't think this is a good idea," Iruka responded, "You'll all see things you don't want to see."</p><p>Sasuke coldly responded, "I don't think we have a choice."</p><p>The ninja had set up cots and blankets so everyone could stay overnight. Then it happened. Around three in the morning, a large white explosion burst throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Naruto's Memories (WARNING: CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, AND SELF HARM. NOT EVERYTHING IS CANON!)</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kushina was puking into a toilet with Minato rubbing her back and holding her hair.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ninja stood by, but they weren't able to touch anything. This was proven when Shikamaru tried to lean on the bathroom counter and fazed through it. "Sensei?" Kakashi asked, but didn't get a response. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minato turned to his wife, "Kushina, you've been getting sicker. It's time you've gone to a medic." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know I don't like those places," she responded as she held onto the toilet for dear life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care; you have to go. I'm worried about you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sat back up and leaned against her husband, "Fine. Only because It'll make you happy, ya know." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kissed his wife on her cheek, "As long as you go." "Oh, and you're not allowed to go!" she added. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!" Minato yelled. "You heard me! Can't a woman get her privacy?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed, "Fine." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene warped to Minato trying to cook something with a pink apron on. This caused Kakashi to slightly deadpan. A door was opened and closed as Kushina returned home. Minato walked into the living room still holding his bowl, "So how did it go?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence came from both Minato and the ninjas invading the moment. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kiba commented, "I didn't think the Fourth Hokage had a kid."</p><p>"I thought... it died," Kakashi breathed.</p><p>The senseis looked at him. Gai looked very mad, "You knew the Fourth had a child?"</p><p>"I was told she was pregnant. But I thought it died during the Kyuubi attack. These are Naruto's memories. It can only mean one thing.."</p><p>Sasuke finished shocked, "He's the son of the Fourth Hokage."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What?" Minato finally said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to be a mother!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to be a father...." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A mother, you hear! A Mother! Believe it!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato was blushing now, "I'm going to be a father!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kushina practically flew into his arms as they both laughed, with, for some reason, Minato still holding the bowl. Kushina pulled away, grabbed his shirt with both of her hands, and said "He's going to be such a little ray of sunshine! Pulling pranks and wanting to be Hokage!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato looking confused at her, "Slow down! How do you even know if it'll be a son? How do you know it'll want to do any of that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him dead in the eyes, "Cause I'm his mother." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato smiled as he hugged his wife again, "Sure." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene shifted to the Hokage Tower with Minato sitting at his desk and a young ANBU member with gravity-defying silver hair and a dog mask stood in front of the desk. Memory Kakashi asked the Fourth, "You summoned me, sir?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Dog. My wife is having a baby."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was shocked for a minute before returning to an emotionless state, "Uhh, congratulations." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato responded with a small smile, "Thank you," he went back to being serious, "Now, she will give birth in roughly ten months. I want you to watch her until then. Understood?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Hokage-sama." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lightened up slightly, "Good. You're dismissed." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gai commented, "I see, Kakashi. You were told during your ANBU days."</p><p>Kakashi nodded, "Yes, and I took it to heart."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to Minato reading a book at his kitchen table called The Gutsy Ninja. Jiraiya walked into the room, "Minato. How come every time I see you, you're reading that book?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked up, "I really like it, Sensei. It's one of your best ones." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? That one is the least popular. I'm thinking about adding a bit more romance in them to spice things up a bit." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Strange," Minato commented as his teacher sat down across from him at the table, "I really love it. And the main character: Naruto. I really like that name." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really? I thought it was pretty bad. It was only something I thought of when I was eating some ramen." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm serious, I really like it. In fact, if I had a son, I would name him it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a big leap, Minato. Besides, if you used the name, I would feel obligated to be the kid's godfather." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato nodded, "Well, that's what I was hoping for." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiraiya asked, "What?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that moment, a very pregnant Kushina walked into the kitchen, "Hello Jiraiya." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Toad Sage slowly stood from his seat as he whispered from shock," Kushina." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled. He turned to his old student, "You're sure about this? Naruto?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Asuma commented, "So that's where he got his name."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to Minato holding Kushina as they were sitting at a kitchen table with Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife and another lady. Mrs. Sarutobi spoke to Kushina. "When you give birth, the seal will loosen and the Kyuubi might escape. It's like this for all Jinchuuriki."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The senseis were stunned. "Sensei," Sakura asked, "What's a Jinchuuriki?"</p><p>He responded hesitantly, "It means Human Sacrifice."</p><p>"Human Sacrifice?" She asked.</p><p>Shikamaru commented, "They mentioned the Kyuubi and a seal. Human Sacrifice... The Kyuubi was sealed in her, wasn't it?"</p><p>They all stared at him. Asuma answered, " Yes."</p><p>"And Naruto was born on the same day it attacked Konoha?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where is it now?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, "The Fourth killed-"</p><p>"Where is it now?" He demanded.</p><p>The senseis looked at each other before sighing and answering in unison, "In Naruto."</p><p>The genin became shocked, except Shikamaru. He responded, "Was that the Chakra being used to hold me and Kakashi yesterday?"</p><p>Asuma answered, "Probably."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kushina responded, "So what are we going to do?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mrs. Sarutobi answered "We have a bunker-like area, away from Konoha. You'll give birth there. Today is October tenth, your due date. We should be going there soon." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They started to leave, but Minato turned around and yelled at the roof, "Kakashi, you're dismissed!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to Kushina being pulled down the street by Mrs. Sarutobi. Kushina pulled away when they neared a lady holding a baby. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he recognized her, his mother. The two women greeted each other. Kushina looked at the little bundle, "And who's this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sasuke. Born a few months ago." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, you named him after the Third's father." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. You're about to give birth soon huh?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," Kushina leaned closer, "Does it really hurt that much?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled, "I knew you would be afraid of something. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before anything else could be said, Mrs. Sarutobi grabbed Kushina's wrist and pulled her away. "We must not stop for anyone, not even your friends." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed again to both parents struggling. One keeping a large seal from breaking and another giving birth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ninja felt sorry for them. Instead of a nice hospital room with family waiting to meet the newest member, they were in a cave-like area trying to keep a demon at bay.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Minato grunted through his teeth, "Hurry up Naruto, come out!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kushina screamed. Loud. Then there was more screaming, but not from her. It was from a baby. A nurse yelled, "IT'S A BOY!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato and Kushina sighed in relief. Mrs. Sarutobi and the nurse partner held baby Naruto in a yellow blanket. Minato tried to step forward, but he was snapped at by Mrs. Sarutobi, "The first face he should see is his mother's." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They laid Naruto by Kushina's head where she reached and he wrapped his tiny hand around her finger, "Naruto." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The girls couldn't help but swoon for the child and mother. The other ninja smiled.</p><p>Sasuke commented, "So they're birthmarks. I thought they were scars."</p><p>But then Shikamaru spoke, "It wasn't Naruto, so what caused the Kyuubi attack?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost as if on cue, the two ladies had picked up Naruto and started to head away to place him in a diaper. Minato looked at Kushina and smiled. Then they looked up as the two women fell to the ground, dead. Minato turned and saw a man with a swirled mask holding a kunai to Baby Naruto.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Choji responded, "You had to ask."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The masked man spoke, "We will take the Kyuubi, or the brat won't get to live for more than a minute." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato rushed forward, but the masked man threw Baby Naruto up in the air, still crying. The Yellow Flash jumped and caught his son, only for him to find about six explosive tags on the blanket. Kushina yelled, "MINATO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was quick and threw the blanket off of him. It exploded but, he was just a yellow blur as he ran out of the cave system. He looked around and found all of the protecting ninja dead. He looked back at the cave, but then back at the crying baby. He looked torn, but then he had a look of determination. He dashed away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to a baby Naruto swaddled and sleeping again. He was laying in Minato and Kushina's bed. Minato was there holding Kushina. "Minato.." she spoke quietly, "I'm so sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He released Kurama. "Shh," he comforted his wife, "It'll be alright. You stay with Naruto." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He placed her down next to Naruto. She tiredly cupped his head with one of her hands and ran her thumb across his whisker marks. Minato walked over to his closet, opened it, and pulled his Hokage Cloak on, all in one motion. He ran out of the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to Minato holding Naruto as Kushina got dressed. The Fourth had ash on him and his hair was burned in some areas. Minato laid Naruto down on the dresser and slowly unwrapped him. The Hokage grabbed one of the ink and quill he kept on the dresser, you know, being a seal master and all. Kushina was dressed and turned to Minato, "Are you sure about this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rubbed Naruto on his belly before sighing and dipping the quill in the ink. "Yes," he responded, "We need to seal the Nine-Tails again. You're too weak for it. I'll place half in me and half in Naruto. I have fully developed chakra coils, so I can't fit it all within me," he finished the seal, "We need a cradle and candles, and we need to get close to the fox." He picked up his son, cradling him and he looked at his wife with soft eyes, "We'll get through this. We'll be a happy family after this. Not to mention Naruto will be seen as a hero. I'll see to it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kushina nodded and took her baby in her arms. She whispered, "Okay." But then she yelled, "You better make sure he's safe! Believe it!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to Minato and Kushina running around a burning village. Naruto was in a cradle surrounded by candles. Minato stood by it. He yelled, "The Kyuubi is getting too close!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kushina yelled, "I'll slow him down!" Then yellow chakra chains burst out of her back and into the ground. They broke through the dirt and wrapped around Kurama. "Hurry!" she yelled, "I can't hold it much longer!" </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurenai breathed with admiration, "Chakra chains.."</p><p>"Chakra Chains?" Sakura asked.</p><p>"Yes, a very rare bloodline," she breathed, "I've never seen any in real life before."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minato started the ceremony, and Kurama stopped focusing on the chains and started focusing on Naruto. The fox yelled, "<strong>NO! NOT AGAIN!</strong>" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thrashed around and broke the chains. He sent a claw towards Naruto. Both parents ran to their baby.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi's eye widened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The parents did protect their baby, but with the cost of their lives. They were both stabbed with the large claw through the midriff. Minato was stuck behind Kushina. The Kyuubi stopped in his tracks. Sarutobi stood nearby and watched it with horror. He thought his student was dead, but to his, and everyone else's amazement, was still alive. Minato had a steady stream of blood gushing out of his mouth as he looked up to Sarutobi, "I want Naruto to be seen as a hero. See to it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he could do was nod. Kushina looked at her baby, "Naruto, remember to bathe every day. Don't be a picky eater- you need to grow up strong. Make lots of friends. And remember I'll always love you." She went limp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato looked at his son happily, "And everything I wanted to say, is just what your nagging mother said." He fell forward on Kushina's corpse with a smile on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ninja was silent. Lee broke the silence as he whispered, "But I never knew Naruto-kun as a hero. In fact, I never met him until a few weeks ago, when Gai-sensei wanted us to meet Kakashi-san."</p><p>Choji nodded, "I didn't know Naruto until we were in the academy. I wonder why.."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scene changed. The Third was wearing his Hokage robes holding a swaddled Baby Naruto in a yellow blanket close to his chest. They were in the council room. Civilians stood in a crowd, the Civilian Council in front of them all. Adult shinobi stood leaning by the walls. Clan Heads and Ibiki stood by the Hokage. No children of any kind were allowed to be present. There was chaos everywhere. The Clan Heads and Ibiki were quiet as various civilians and shinobi shrieked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the Kyuubi reincarnated!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We should kill it before it destroys Konoha!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kill the demon!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It took my son!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hokage shouted, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The room became quiet. He continued, "I will respect Minato's wishes. He wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL THIS CHILD!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This did not make the room quiet, but rather make it louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THAT THING IS NOT A HERO! IT KILLED US!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THAT DEMON IS NOT A CHILD!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HE'S LYING TO US! THE DEMON INFLUENCED HIM!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WE NEED TO KILL IT WHILE IT'S WEAK!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Killing intent made even the clan heads freeze in fear. Naruto, who had been unreasonably quiet, started hiccuping. The KI became a minimum as not to suffocate the child. The Hokage's voice boomed over everyone, "I. Will. Not. Kill. Naruto. Anyone who suggests it again will have a fun time with Ibiki over here." He gestured to the head of T &amp; I. That shut them up real quick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the Clan Heads spoke. It was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father. "I suggest the child is placed into the orphanage. I'm sure he'll blend in with the other orphans, and I'm sure no one would care if another child joined them. After all, a surplus of orphans just joined." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm afraid you're right, Uchiha-san," the Hokage responded. He then announced, "Naruto will be treated as a normal child. Anyone caught doing otherwise will be executed. Those who even mention the boy has the Kyuubi will also be executed." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fugaku asked, "And what should this child take as a last name? I don't know who the parents are." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fortunately, I do," the Hokage responded, "He shall take his mother's name: Uzumaki."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru thought for a second, "Why go with the mother's name? If he was named Namikaze instead, he probably would have been treated like a hero."</p><p>Asuma responded, "I'm sure he had a good reason."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>With new laws set in motion, the civilians and shinobi alike started to leave. The Hokage was soon left by himself. He looked at the baby that was resting in his arms, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Though, we'll keep that last one a secret." He started walking out, but then he looked at Naruto, stopped, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Minato. I can't change their minds. I couldn't even give your own son your name. Without you here, he would surely be attacked by your former enemies. You've sure have left a lot behind, Minato." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He continued walking and left.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"It was for his protection," Sasuke confirmed.</p><p>"Yeah," Sakura replied.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to The Hokage walking to the orphanage. He carried the yellow bundle to the orphanage. It was a large building, one floor but very long. It was loud with the yelling of children. He knocked on the door. An old plump woman with a loose gray bun, a pink dress, and glasses answered the door. The Hokage chuckled as two children ran past behind her. "Hello, Hokage-sama!" She greeted cheerfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Madam Jitsuko. I hope you don't mind, but I have another child for you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked down at the baby with a saddened expression, "I see. Too many children have become orphans during the Kyuubi Attack. Such a shame. And they look so young too. How old are they?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Hokage looked at Naruto with a loving expression, "He was born during the attack." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gasped, "Oh the poor dear! I'll gladly take him in! What's his name?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto Uzumaki." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had a soft warm smile. "Come here Naruto!" She called as she was handed him, "We're going to take care of you now. You'll be safe." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old Hokage smiled as she thanked him and closed the door.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke growled, "She's probably the one who beat him."</p><p>Tenten shook her head, "I don't know. She doesn't seem the type."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The scene changed to an adorable Baby Naruto sleeping in a crib. A dark thin figured leaned over him. Moonlight streamed through a window next to it, and it reflected on a knife. The thin figure stepped forward, raised their arm, and was promptly tackled. The new presence had brought a lantern, and they could now be seen clearly. The attacker was a thin wrinkled woman whose years had not been kind. The other was Madam Jitsuko. Despite her small frame, the woman was strong. Not to mention the knife in her hand. They wrestled on the ground. Jitsuko yelled at her, "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THAT BOY!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other yelled back, "YOU DEMON-LOVER! THAT'S NOT A BOY!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They rolled around on the ground both trying to grab the knife. The knife dropped and they continued rolling. Jitsuko got on top of her, strangling her. The other woman struggled, and she looked like she could see death's door. She had one hand on her throat while her other hand danced around until it felt the knife. She stabbed into Jitsuko but lost her life as well. Anyone woman, a much more strict woman with a tight-knit bun and small glasses at the end of her long pointed nose, looked at the two and shook her head, whispering something about a demon-lover and an idiot. She picked up the thin woman by the arm and Jitsuko by the foot and dragged them away.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurenai had to use all of her years of being a ninja not to cry, both from sorrow and from anger. Every time Naruto had someone that cared for him, they were taken away. She growled, "You were wrong Sasuke."</p><p>He looked shocked, "If she didn't die, Naruto might have actually been happy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Monstrous Memories: Ramen Flavored Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto goes to Ichiraku Ramen for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kurenai had to use all of her years of being a ninja not to cry, both from sorrow and from anger. Every time Naruto had someone that cared for him, they were taken away. She growled, "You were wrong Sasuke."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked shocked, "If she didn't die, Naruto might have actually been happy.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The scene changed to a small Naruto walking slowly through the rain. He looked sad and his eyes seemed glossy. Someone yelled at him, "Hey boy! Come over here!"</p>
<p>Naruto looked up confused until it called again, "Over here! It's alright!"</p>
<p>He seemed wary at first, but then he saw a light in a nearby stand. He stood under the flaps but didn't enter, scared that it was a trick.</p>
<p>An old man greeted him, "Come in, boy. You'll catch a cold in the rain!"</p>
<p>Naruto walked hesitantly into the stand.</p>
<p>"It's alright," he was assured, "Just take a seat."</p>
<p>Naruto looked up at the barstool. He couldn't reach it.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry!" The old man apologized, "Ayame, help him up!"</p>
<p>A young seventeen-year-old girl with brown hair and an apron soon appeared from behind the man, "Sure, Dad!"</p>
<p>She walked over to Naruto, picked him up from under the arms, and sat him down on a stool. She kept smiling, though her smile faltered a little while she picked him up. She quickly smiled again and went back behind the counter. She then left in the back and came back with a towel. She stood in front of Naruto and draped it over him.</p>
<p>He grabbed it with his tiny hands and wrapped it around him tightly.</p>
<p>She leaned on the counter with her elbows, "So who are you? I'm Ayame, and this is my dad, Teuchi."</p>
<p>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the little tyke whispered though it sounded very hoarse, "What is this place, Ayame-san?"</p>
<p>She smiled even brighter, "This is Ichiraku Ramen! A family-owned ramen shop!"</p>
<p>He tilted his head, "Ramen?"</p>
<p>Her jaw dropped, "You've never had ramen before!?!"</p>
<p>He whispered, "No, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"There's no need to be sorry! Dad!" she called, "We need some ramen over here!"</p>
<p>He called, "I'm already on it!"</p>
<p>Naruto looked confused, "Why? I Don't have money."</p>
<p>Teuchi also looked confused, "It's on the house, kid." Then paused and asked slowly, "Kid, your eyes are glossy, when was the last time you ate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Short Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto was sitting in a dark basement. A door opened, revealing the strict women from before, "Same thing as last week, demon."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*End of flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down in shame, "Last week."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Choji exploded, "LAST WEEK? LAST WEEK! A KID HIS SIZE COULD HAVE DIED BY THEN!"</p>
<p>Shikamaru agreed, "Choji's right."</p>
<p>Sasuke commented, "So the dobe didn't get to eat when he was a kid. That explains his behavior now."</p>
<p>"And the nice people," Sakura added, "That can explain his love for ramen."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Teuchi looked taken aback but was also very angry. "Where do you live, Naruto?"</p>
<p>He kept his head down, "The orphanage."</p>
<p>The man felt even more pity and more anger. After all, the orphanage was supposed to make sure small children like him were taken care of.</p>
<p>Ayame intervened so her father could go back to cooking. "So Naruto, have you started the academy yet?"</p>
<p>He looked at her, "No, too young."</p>
<p>She asked, "How old are you?"</p>
<p>"Four."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now all the ninja were steaming with rage. Both Shikamaru and Ino had to hold Choji back so he wouldn't go kill the orphanage workers right then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll tell you what, Naruto," Ayame continued, "You can eat here as much as you like, free of charge, until you get into the academy."</p>
<p>He smiled widely, "THANK YOU AYAME-SAN!"</p>
<p>Teuchi returned and turned towards the boy with a big bowl of ramen, "Here you go, kid. It's Miso."</p>
<p>Naruto stared at it amazed with eyes as big as saucers. He whispered, as if he was suspecting it to be a cruel joke, "Is...is it all for me?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Of course, kid."</p>
<p>The kid broke apart some chopsticks, given to him by Ayame. Instead of yelling "Itadakimasu!" or saying "Arigato", or straight up eating it, he poked it and swirled it around.</p>
<p>Ayame shrieked, "Oh no! You don't know how to eat it, do you?"</p>
<p>"I can," he whispered, "I just don't wanna get sick."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Choji shouted, "SICK?!? DID THEY POISON HIM?!? THEY TRIED TO POISON HIM!?! HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"</p>
<p>"Choji," Shikamaru tried to reason, "You need to chill. We can't do anything right now, remember?"</p>
<p>That calmed him down, and Shikamaru and Ino released him. Choji still had a small amount of killer intent, "But when this is over, I'll kill them myself."</p>
<p>"I'll gladly join," Shino responded as calmly as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame was stunned, "Make you sick? Why would we do that?"</p>
<p>Naruto shrugged, "Waka-sama only feeds me when Jiji comes and visits me, once a week. Sometimes, she gives me old bread, and sometimes she tries to make me sick.."</p>
<p>"Waka-sama?" Teuchi asked, "Isn't that the caretaker? The matriarch?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Ayame took a noodle from the bowl and ate it, "Yup. Not poisoned!"</p>
<p>Naruto laughed, gave his thanks, and started eating. When he drank the broth at the end, the bowl was bigger than his head. He yelled, "IT'S SO GOOD!"</p>
<p>Teuchi chuckled, "Thanks, Kid."</p>
<p>There sat in comfortable silence, but then Teuchi <em>had</em> to speak. "Naruto, does the Hokage know about the poisons and the bread?"</p>
<p>He looked worried and started to bite his lip, "No. Jiji does so much for me. I don't want him to worry or be sad."</p>
<p>Ayame walked from behind the counter and sat in the stool next to him, "What does he do for you, Naruto?"</p>
<p>He smiled, "He visits me! And he takes me out sometimes and we get to buy clothes! Jiji even calls me Naruto! People don't call me that. Also," he rubbed his elbows with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flashes of Memories. Each section is a different one*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There is a small Naruto with his back against a door. He's crying into his knees. Someone is banging on the door, probably drunk, cursing up a storm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto is being held at the throat by the strict women from before, which the other ninjas deemed as Waka-sama. He grabbed on to her hands, struggling to breathe. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "What did I tell you about the potential parents? Stay away from them. You'll never be adopted. After all, who would ever want you, Demon?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto sat criss-cross on a bed in a dim room with nothing but a busted bed and a small window. The door in the room opens, letting in a small portion of light. Gray blobs of food were quickly thrown on the floor before the door slammed shut.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto walked up to stairs, about to head down. Waka walked behind him, "What do you think you doing, Demon?" He looked down at the floor, "We have potential parents here, Waka-sama. I'm going down to my room like you told me to when they come." She smiled a sinister smile before slapping him across the face, hurling him down the stairs. He let out cries of pain as he hit every step. "I hope you stay down there, you monster. Perhaps you'll do us all a favor and die!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flash of Memories End*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Iruka looked like he was about to cry. Maybe from sadness, maybe from anger. Either way, he promised himself that this "Waka-sama" will pay.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto continued about the Hokage and excitedly through his hands in the air, "He doesn't hurt me. He's nice to me. Makes me feel like people! Like you!"</p>
<p>Ayame smiled at that, "Naruto, if you tell the Hokage, he can help you even more. He can make sure you don't get poisoned and get food every day! And he can make sure you won't get hurt anymore!"</p>
<p>Naruto only looked saddened, "But last time I told him, he yelled at Waka-sama. She lied to him and stopped giving me food from twice a week to once a week."</p>
<p>Teuchi got even angrier than before, "Lying to the Hokage can lead to death, especially with what she's done to you, Naruto."</p>
<p>"Death?" Naruto asked, "But I don't want her to die!"</p>
<p>Teuchi was stunned, "You don't?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't," Naruto replied, "If she dies, then where am I supposed to go! The other ladies would just kick me out. The last time I had one of them nice to me was named Jitsuko, and I don't even know her. Waka-sama liked to tell me how she died, and it was my fault cause she liked me. I don't want to die!"</p>
<p>Naruto placed the palms of his hands to his eyes as he started crying. Ayame scooped him up, "Don't you worry about a thing like that! In fact," she placed him back down on the barstool, "Did you know some people can leave the orphanage when they're five? Scary, I know. <em>but</em>, they get an allowance until they can get a job! And they live by themselves in an apartment. You have to deal with things like bills and such like a grown-up, but they get away from the orphanage!"</p>
<p>His eyes lit up, "I can get an apartment next year!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" She agreed, "But remember, you would have to pay bills for food and important things, so you can't blow all your money."</p>
<p>"It's alright. I can do it!"</p>
<p>Teuchi announced, "Naruto if you want, can stay with us for tonight,"</p>
<p>His smile split his face in two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene changed to Teuchi setting up a bed. It was Ayame's but she agreed to let Naruto sleep in it.</p>
<p>Ayame walked in the dim room and announced, "He's in the shower. The poor kid was amazed there was even hot water."</p>
<p>Teuchi looked at her, "Yes. It's sad, isn't it? The kid's treated worse than a dog."</p>
<p>Ayame asked, "Is it because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"</p>
<p>Her father answered, "Yes. All because of that fox, the kid's stuck in a living Hell."</p>
<p>Ayame crossed her arms, "I don't understand. If all these people are abusing him, why does he trust us?"</p>
<p>Teuchi looked at his daughter with understanding, "Well, if you were treated like scum, wouldn't you grab onto anything that was nice to you? He's become desperate, he needs somebody, and I would happily accept if that was us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Monstrous Memories: When Your Heaven is Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto moves into his apartment, but his landlord is much more than Naruto can handle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Hiruzen Sarutobi were carrying bags and were walking up the stairs to an apartment complex that the ninja recognized, only it was slightly different. It was cleaner and louder. More people lived there. It was a pretty decent place.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kakashi watched this, "How odd. The Hokage chose a nice apartment? I wonder what happened to it."</p>
<p>"Sensei is right," Sakura agreed, "There's a lot more people than now. And it's not a pigsty."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They walked to the door. Sarutobi pulled out a set of keys. He looked at Naruto, "Are you sure about this, Naruto? You know you have to do things like pay bills now."</p>
<p>"I know!" Naruto yelled happily, "Ayame-nee-chan already told me! Teuchi-san even showed me how to do taxes!"</p>
<p>The Hokage chuckled, "Maybe I could have you do my paperwork one day. If you become Hokage, you will."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage, Jiji! I'll be even greater than The Fourth!"</p>
<p>The Hokage chuckled again, "Really? Why is that? So you can do paperwork?"</p>
<p>Naruto's smile widened if that were even possible, "No! Because the Hokage can change things! And they can protect people! Not to mention people are very re...re...respect-a-ble. People are always nice!"</p>
<p>The Hokage gave a sad smile, "They're only nice to me because they have to."</p>
<p>He shrugged, "Better than nothing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Hokage looked towards the door, placed the key in, and unlocked it. They stepped inside to a clean apartment. It was a one-bedroom apartment with one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Naruto's eyes widen with stars and a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>He bolted from room to room, looking at every detail. He ran back to the Hokage, "It's perfect!"</p>
<p>The Hokage chuckled and patted him on his head with his free hand, the other still holding luggage."I'm glad you like it. Now, we need you to unpack and we'll go shopping for food. I'll go with you the first couple of times until you get the hang of it."</p>
<p>Naruto ran up to him and hugged him, "THANK YOU JIJI!"</p>
<p>The Hokage smiled a very happy smile, one only Asuma has ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene changed to Naruto sleeping in his bed. The ninja guessed that it had been a few months later, based on a calendar next to a window near the bed. It showed January, presumably three months after he bought the place. It was snowing outside his window.</p>
<p>Naruto stirred. He slowly sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned. He was wearing a t-shirt that was 3 sizes too large. He threw his blanket off and turned his legs over, lowering his bare feet to the wooden floor. His feet made small pitter-patters as he walked to the kitchen, found a kettle, and placed it on the stove. He then walked over to his kitchen table that was covered with papers with different numbers. One was on top of all the papers with a big red circle drawn around it multiple times.</p>
<p>It read: 997,537 ryo.</p>
<p>(10 ryo make JP ¥1. JP¥113.01 make $1. 997,537 ryo = is $865 and then a little bit more.)</p>
<p>He looked at the number and sighed, "I still have 997,537 ryo left. Rent is due..." he looked over at his calendar, "Today. I should have enough."</p>
<p>The kettle started whistling and he started to make tea. When he was done, he nursed his drink as he walked over to his calendar and said, "'What did Ayame-nee-chan say it was called? J-Jan-u-ary. January. Too bad I still can't read the letters. Numbers are a piece of cake. They're all the same. Letters are all different," he took a sip, "That and Waka-sama didn't teach me how to read even though the others could. 'Best keep the demon illiterate.' That's what she always said. But what does illiterate mean? I guess I could... No. Ayame-nee-chan and Ramen-Jiji have already done so much for me. I won't bother asking them. I'll learn a different way."</p>
<p>He proceeded to drink his cup.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shikamaru commented, "She sabotaged his learning."</p>
<p>Sasuke agreed, "And he thought he would be too much of a burden to ask someone to teach him. That's just wrong."</p>
<p>Iruka added in, "This won't be the first time anyone would sabotage his learning. I never did, but I know others who had."</p>
<p>The ninja became even more enraged.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene changed and Naruto was dressed in a black t-shirt with an orange swirl and gray shorts. He stood in front of the brown front desk at his apartment lobby. To the left was a door with a room number. Behind the desk was a very tall man, who was an average build with brown shaggy curtain-like hair. "Sir," Naruto spoke, "I've come to pay my rent." He placed 931,070 ryo ($700) on the table.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Neji pointed out, "931,070 ryo? Isn't that a bit much?"</p>
<p>"I think he's right," Tenten added, "For an apartment that small, it should be maybe 266,020 ryo ($200)."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The man looked at the money and smiled an ugly smile, "Not enough kid, the rent's gone up."</p>
<p>"But why? This is what I paid last month."</p>
<p>"Too many people are moving out because of you. You're the only one left on your floor, and they're still packing up and leaving from the floor beneath yours. You're causing it, so pay up, Demon Brat!"</p>
<p>He looked saddened, "Fine, how much?"</p>
<p>"2,660,200 ryo ($2,000)."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ino shouted, "He's overpricing him!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Rock Lee agreed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto argued, "But how is it my fault!?!"</p>
<p>The man mockingly replied, "Don't play dumb, Demon Brat. Pay up or I'll send you back to the orphanage, or better yet, kick you out on the street! And it gets awfully cold around this time. You know with the snow and all. With your small frame would freeze to death within the hour,"</p>
<p>Naruto looked down in shame, "But I can't afford that."</p>
<p>The man smiled a Cheshire Cat smile, though it seemed eviler and more sinister with malicious intent behind it., "Very well, little Naruto-kun, I would like you to try something else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto's thoughts rang out for the ninja to hear, '<em>Naruto....kun? He's never called me that before.</em>'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man continued, "Do you know what sex is, Naruto-kun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto paled, '<em>Isn't that the thing the neighbors were doing? Please no....</em>''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a step back, "Sort of."</p>
<p>The man grinned even wider if that were possible, "Good. There's this thing, it's called prostitution. You have sex with someone instead of paying with money."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another step back, '<em>Pleasenopleasenopleasenopleaseno</em>''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All you have to do is come with me to my bedroom," he pointed with his thumb to the only door on the floor, "and you can pay your rent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The ninja stared in horror.</p>
<p>Rock Lee yelled, "RUN NARUTO-KUN!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto bolted. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, but it was short-lived. The man held him with one arm and held a kunai to his throat with the other.</p>
<p>"Now now, my little Naruto-kun," he teased, "I used to be a ninja, remember? You can't outrun me."</p>
<p>Then everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screams. Screams filled the air with a voice of pleading and pain. The springs of a bed squeaked and the wooden headboard banged against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please.. stop."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came but a whisper,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Why?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rapping of bare feet as they hit the wooden floor could be heard. They could see again, but all they could see was Naruto's feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drop.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubious liquid dripped. It dripped to the floor. It dripped down on his feet, and it didn't seem to stop anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts rang out, defeated, defiled, and quiet, '<em>Why?'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Why?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Why is it always me?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now in a first-person view. He walked to a trash can, took the clothes in his bloodied arms, and threw them in. He walked to his shower and turned it on. It went back to the third person with only the view of the showerhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>Why are they like this?</em>'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It showed his midriff and shoulders. They were bruised, scraped, and covered in what could only be assumed as hickeys. His ribs could be counted with ease with about two broken.</p>
<p>He brought his arms up to his chest, clasping each other as if to bring himself some sort of comfort. His wrists were deep purple with a small river of red dripping down from them, leaving the steaming water tinted pink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ninja had let the waterworks flow a long time ago. Kakashi was horrified and Iruka was sick. Kurenai wanted to comfort the child and Asuma was about to kill someone.</p>
<p>The young genin has similar expressions with Sakura's worry, Shino and Neji's sickening discomfort, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru's anger, and Hinata's ultimate fury.</p>
<p>She unknowingly activated her Byakugan and screamed, "I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF! I'LL BE WORSE THAN THAT! THEY'LL BEG FOR MERCY! JUST LIKE MY NARUTO-KUN!" Her veined eyes swam with tears and she began sobbing. Neji went over to his cousin and did something very uncharacteristic of him. He hugged her. He held her still, trying his best to comfort her. He has never seen her lash out before, and was very scared at what she could do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto grabbed his chest with his bruised and bloodied arms. You could now see his wet bangs as they were sticking to his forehead. He had an expression that seemed extremely foreign to the angelic blonde's face. Not only did he have a black eye, a gash on his forehead, and bruises along his face and necks, and a large bruise across his neck as if he had been choked, but his eyes weren't the bright fluorescent blue they always were. They weren't even blue. They were gray. A dark cloudy unfocused gray. His giant smile was nowhere to be found, but not a frown either. It was a look as if he was just a walking corpse. No one was there. No emotions. No consciousness. Nobody was there.</p>
<p>But his expression did change, but only to sorrow. His small frame jerked with sobs that almost went unnoticed with the steaming water streaming down his face. He slid down to the floor and placed held his legs up to his knees. The ninja couldn't see anything, but they did notice something frightening. There seemed to be a river of blood streaming down his legs the whole time making a crimson puddle that was slowly draining away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized where the blood was coming from.</p>
<p>Shikamaru almost hurled, folding in on himself and holding his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Shino whispered, "The sick pervert.." His bugs buzzed in every direction.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Naruto spoke out loud, something that made the ninja's hearts shatter,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my fault."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata yelled, "DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T SAY THAT NARUTO-KUN!"</p>
<p>Iruka fell to his knees, thinking desperately how he could comfort his student- his younger brother. He wanted to kill someone. And he wanted to comfort someone. He wanted to hold Naruto, tell him it'll be alright. Tell him it's not his fault. He wanted him to cry in his arms until he felt a small bit better. But right now, Iruka Umino couldn't do anything. They were all trapped in a memory. One he was sure Naruto would have taken to the grave. One he would deal with by himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my fault. He said it was. They all said it was. They say everything is my fault. But... why?" he looked at the ceiling and cried out, "WHY?! WHY IS ALWAYS MY FAULT? WHY ISN'T IT EVER THEIRS!?! It's your fault 'cuz you killed them! It's your fault 'cuz you killed her! Killed him! My son! My daughter! My grandchild! Husband! Wife! Grandparent..... This is your fault, ya know, cuz you won't hold still. It would hurt less if you did."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hot bile rose out of Sasuke's throat. How could someone do that to anyone, let alone a child? The genin all looked at each other with the same look on their face, someone was gonna die tonight.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Naruto continued to cry as everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Monstrous Memories: Blue Chakra Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hinata first meet and Naruto unlocks something special.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene changed to snow. Konoha was covered in a beautiful blanket of white. They saw little Naruto, covered with a thick orange coat. His matching blue scarf and beanie hat kept him extra warm. He was talking through the snow-covered forest of Konoha when he heard a little girl, “Stop it! Leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed as he followed the sound to find two boys who were most-likely older than him and a head taller, surrounding a small girl with short lavender hair and white eyes. The older boys picked her again, “Look at you, ya little freak! What’s wrong with you? You’re blind aren't you!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata gasped, “I remember this! This was when I first met Naruto!”</p><p>Shino asked, “Why are you in the woods, Hinata-san?”</p><p>She replied,” I wanted to play in the snow, and I thought the trees were really pretty.”</p><p>The turned back to the memory</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto filled with anger. He yelled out, “Hey! Leave her alone!”</p><p>They turned to him, “What’d you say punk?”</p><p>He yelled back at them,” You heard me! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size!?”</p><p>They huffed and turned to each other, “If you say so.”</p><p>They both ran and tackled Naruto</p><p>Little Hinata ran towards them as they started to punch him, “Stop it! Leave him alone!”</p><p>One of the boys turned and pushed her back on the snow. She tried to get up again, but the two boys finally disbursed, leaving a battered up Naruto alone. Hinata finally got out of the deep snow and speed-walked, trying her best not to slip, to Naruto. She reached out her hand and helped him back up. He dusted the snow off his coat and said, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook her head, “Thank you for saving me.”</p><p>He beamed and shrugged, “It’s nothing. Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah. Are you okay? Your eye looks pretty bad.”</p><p>He shrugged, "I'll be alright," he held out his hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?"</p><p>She reached forward to shake his hand, "I'm- "</p><p> </p><p>"HINATA!"</p><p> </p><p>A male shinobi from the Hyuga clan came running up to them. He grabbed her wrist, "What do you think you're doing?! First, you leave the clan house, and then you decide to waste your time with- with that <em> thing </em>. You’re coming home right this instant young lady. Your father’s worried sick!”</p><p>As he started to drag her away, she looked back and waved, “Bye Naruto!”</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to Naruto’s apartment again. It was February, according to Naruto's calendar. Naruto was wearing his familiar white shirt with a red swirl and black shorts. He started to head towards the Academy.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he said out loud, "I've been going here since the second semester started. When was that? A month ago? Maybe I could talk to her and get her to teach me how to read. She usually sends me away, but she's a teacher! If I could read her papers, then she could teach me something!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka’s heart sank, "Oh no... I think this was the Naruto we found."</p><p>Kakashi agreed, "I'm afraid you're right. Sasuke, Sakura, pay attention to the faces of the crowd." They nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto sat in class as he waited for it to be over. He was spacing out until the teacher called him. "Brat!"</p><p>He looked up, "Huh?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka clenched his teeth as he thought, '<em>The vile wretch.</em>'</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The teacher, a woman with brown hair in a messy bun, brown long sleeve blouse, and a black cuttlefish skirt, sighed, "Yes you, you monster, will you read the passage or what?"</p><p>Naruto blushed loudly and the class started to laugh. He looked down at his book which wasn't even open on his desk. He took a shaky hand and opened the book to a random page, but he just stared at it. '<em>Dang, it</em>!' he thought, '<em>What am I gonna do now !</em>?'</p><p>A hand on his shoulder released him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his teacher with a smirk on her face. In an all-too-happy voice, she said, "Are you disrupting class, Naruto-kun?" </p><p>His eyes shrank as his knees lifted up unintentionally, "N-n-no ma'am." </p><p>She smiled an even bigger, dark smile. Her hand quickly moved to the boy's wrist. She aggressively pulled out of his seat and on to the floor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka's face was one of fury, one that no one had ever seen before. His face flushed with anger because, again, how <em>dare </em>she.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't even have time to register what happened before he was yanked to his feet and dragged like a rag doll. He was dragged in the hallway and roughly tossed onto the wooden floor. He shook his head as he looked up. His teacher glared down at him with a Cheshire Cat smile, "Get lost, Demon Brat. You're bothering my kids." She marched back to her classroom and slammed the door. </p><p>Naruto stood with a disappointed face and slumped forward, "Dang it... Not again." He started to walk towards the door that leads outside, "I'll just go home."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka was livid, "Again!? Fu-! -Are you serious!?"</p><p>The others took a step away from him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto was kicking a stone as he walked down the street. He seemed perfectly fine minding his own business. But then a man's voice yelled over to him, "Well, look who we have here!"</p><p>Naruto froze in his place as he heard more chatter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's the Brat!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "All alone!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The kids are at school. It's not like they'll see this..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Let's get him!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto started breathing heavily, about to have a panic attack. He moved his wobbling legs and bolted out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He ran down the streets, but every turn he made, he ran into someone else. He kept dodging, but nothing seemed to work. He ran into a field with a single tree. He looked back to see a huge crowd had started chasing him. He only fell out of his stupor when he ran into someone.</p><p>He looked back horrified, as were the ninja watching. He was crowded. One of them decked him in the face. He flew to the ground. Others started kicking him and throwing rocks, shouting slurs, and gathering stones. He thought he saw a chance and tried to crawl away- just to be kicked in the ribs. The crack echoed throughout Naruto's mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The others were watching, though they didn't want to. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't believe their eyes.*</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They tried to punch him again, but he dodged. They tried again but he just kept rolling in the dust.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rock Lee and Tenten were watching intensely, glad he was making a fighting chance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He tried to dodge again, but a man grabbed one of his wrists, "Stop moving!"</p><p>Another pounced on his other arm. pinning him down. Naruto tried to kick at them, but they just pinned his feet down as well. He tried squirming free, but all that remained were the familiar dark purple bruises.</p><p>They kicked him and punched him until they finally let go. He was panting for air when someone scooped him up from his arms and threw him at the only tree in the field.</p><p>He gathered himself into a sitting position and turned towards the crowd. They were getting closer and closer. He dug in the dirt with his heels. His back was against the tree. </p><p> </p><p>He was stuck. </p><p>A tree behind him and a mob in front of him. </p><p>He was trapped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto's thoughts raced each other in the ninjas' space. They all felt a sense of hot dread as they tried to understand the garbled thoughts interruptions each other.</p><p>Tears were shed of worry and panic. Choji grasped Shikamaru's hand for dear life. Then everything stood still. Everything was cold. A final thought floated into their minds.</p><p> </p><p><em>'I am going to die.</em>'</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Time seemed to go into slow motion as bright blue chakra chains burst out his back, ripped his shirt, and flew through the tree, causing the splinters to scatter and leave a large hole.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurenai was absolutely shocked.</p><p>Sasuke stuttered, wide-eyed, "He... He has a bloodline limit."</p><p>Neji responded, "Maybe it's just some clan specialty like the Yamanaka mind transfer jutsu or the Nara and their shadow jutsus."</p><p>Shikamaru and Ino shook their heads. Ino responded, "But we have to use a jutsu."</p><p>Shikamaru elaborated, "Naruto wasn't using a jutsu."</p><p>Rock Lee asked, "But isn't only the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans the only major ones with a bloodline limit?"</p><p>Guy answered, "Not necessarily. I thought ‘Uzumaki’ was familiar. If I remember correctly, the Uzumakis were a major clan back in the day. I heard that the Uzumaki clan once lived in Village Hidden in the Mist until they were attacked and all wiped out, not unlike the Uchiha clan. One had escaped, or that's what I've been told, married the first Hokage,” He pointed to his vest, “Their clan symbol is the red swirl we have on our jonin uniforms.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura yelled, “And you <em> just </em> remembered this <em> now </em>?”</p><p>He scratched his chin, “Yeah. It’s a bit weird, isn’t it?"</p><p>Lee cried out, “Guy-sensei, look! Something’s happening!”</p><p>They stopped arguing and looked back at Naruto.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Time finally flowing forward again. The beautiful blue chains plummeted into the earth. Naruto was very frightened as he saw the chains, like snakes, slither from the ground and wrapped around the ankles of his attackers. He thought, “<em> What’s going on!? What are those things!? Did I do that? What is it doing!?” </em></p><p> </p><p>The villagers started to squirm and scream. However, they failed to break free of their binds. Naruto felt like his back was being ripped apart as the chains started to retract. Hot tears streamed down his face as both he and the villagers screamed. The villagers were pulled into the ground, burying them alive. The chains finally released and entered Naruto’s back again.</p><p>Seven ANBU members with various masks had finally come running to the field. The Hokage was with them as well. He called, “Naruto!”</p><p>Naruto shakily stood, using the broken tree for guidance, and cried, “Jiji! Help! Please help!”</p><p>The Hokage spent no time at all reaching Naruto. He got down on his knees and let the small child cling to him. Naruto cried, “They’re under the ground! They’re under the ground!”</p><p>The ANBU that knew earth-style jutsu quickly scattered the ground trying to find whatever it was Naruto was crying about. The Hokage asked Naruto, “What happened? Are you alright? We heard screaming in the village. Why aren’t you at the Academy?”</p><p>Naruto sobbed, “I got kicked out because I can’t read! Then some villagers tried to hurt me! Then some blue thing pulled them under the ground!”</p><p>The old Hokage was shaken to his core, "Underground?"</p><p>The ANBU shoved piles of dirt away. One of them yelled, "Sir! We need medics!"</p><p>The Hokage looked between the villagers and the broken child before him. He scooped up Naruto and earned a cry in return. He said, "Get them to medics as soon as possible. Naruto, I'll take you home with me."</p><p>They all ran quickly. Many ANBU and other ninjas that heard the commotion ran to help the citizens. The Hokage slinked out of the crowd with Naruto still in tears.</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to a few minutes later. Naruto is sitting shirtless on the Hokage’s desk while Hiruzen is trying to wrap bandages around him. He said, “Naruto, this is going to hurt for a little while longer, so you shouldn’t move around too much.”</p><p>The little boy nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>The Hokage continued, “And.. done. Arms up.”</p><p>Naruto did as he was told as was told, and the Hokage slipped a slightly-too-big shirt over his head. The Hokage sat down in his chain and became eye-level with the boy. He sighed, “Either, did you say that they made you leave because you didn’t know how to read?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>The old Hokage sighed again and started to rub his temples, “I suppose I never thought of that. Starting tomorrow, I’ll teach you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka scoffed, “But you didn’t.”</p><p>Sakura looked at him, “What?”</p><p>Iruka angrily gestured towards the Hokage, “He didn’t teach him!”</p><p>Kakashi asked, with knitted eyebrows, “How do you know that? He knows how to read now.”</p><p>Iruka shouted, “I just know! Okay?”</p><p>They both decided that enough was enough and they started watching the memories again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto cheered, “Thank you!”</p><p>The Third patted his head, “Good. Let’s take you home. You’re hurt and need to sleep.”</p><p>Then it all went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School has started back up, so I might not be able to write as much as I want to anymore. Sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Monstrous Memories: I am Naruto Uzumaki!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto starts seeking a break from his lonely life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wrote so much for one chapter that I realized I could make it into two different chapters. Whoops. So anyway, here's a new one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was no longer bruised. How much time had passed, no one was sure, but it was enough time for Naruto to heal. He was now walking up to the Hokage tower.</p><p>He walked into the building and up to the receptionist desk, which was barely taller than him. He reached on his tip-toes and rang a small desk bell. The receptionist, with her wrinkled nose in her newspaper, finally looked up. When she saw nothing, she looked back down and finally noticed the little tyke. She huffed, “You again, Brat? For the last time, he’s too busy to see you.”<br/>Naruto jumped, “But I need to talk to him! He promised me something, so now he has to do it!”</p><p>The receptionist snorted, “Go see for yourself. He won’t bother with you.”</p><p>Naruto took that as an invitation to go, “Thank you!”</p><p>He reached the large door of the Hokage and knocked. The Hokage mumbled, “Come in.”</p><p>Naruto happily opened the door. The Hokage was surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. He took one glance at the door and said grumpily, “Naruto. We can’t play today; I’m very busy.”</p><p>Naruto frowned “But you prom-”</p><p>The Hokage cut him off, “I’m sorry, but I’m far too busy to do anything today. I’m swimming in all this paperwork. Now unless you want to do some of this too, you need to go home.”</p><p>Naruto’s lip quivered and his head dropped, “Okay. Sorry to bother you.” He turned and whispered under his breath, “I can’t believe you forgot your promise,” and left.</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to Naruto sitting on a grassy hill. There was a forest behind him and a smoking fire next to him. It was night, and the stars sparkled in his eyes. Smoke rose from the fire and drifted high into the air. He was cooking fish.</p><p>As he stared into the shimmering sky, an old man walked out of the forest behind him. It was obviously the Hokage. Naruto took one glance at him before he continued to look at the night sky, “Who are you?”</p><p>The Hokage shrugged, “Just an old man passing by.”</p><p>He sat down next to Naruto, “That fish sure smells good.”</p><p>Naruto grinned, “It sure does. Would you like some?”</p><p>The Hokage waved his hand, “I really shouldn’t. You made it for you.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head and handed him a cooked fish on a stick, “I insist!”</p><p>The Hokage took it fondly, “Why thank you.”</p><p>Naruto yelled, “Would you like some mushroom soup too?”</p><p>The Hokage asked, flabbergasted, “But how do you know if it’s poisonous?”</p><p>Naruto laughed, “We won’t know until you try it!”</p><p>The continued to laugh in good spirits</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru huffed, “ He’s way too forgiving.”</p><p>Choji nodded, “He didn’t even ask him.”</p><p>Ino responded, “You’re telling me. What I don’t get is why did he ask who he was?”</p><p>Shino softly-spoke, “He needed to know if he was addressing the Hokage or a friend, I suppose.”</p><p>They turned back to the memory.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was morning. Naruto was walking down the dusty and busy road. He saw the favored ramen shop, but he saw it was crowded and left it. He continued walking until he spotted a stall market selling rice balls. A spark of joy entered his eyes. He ran towards it and yelled to the stall vendor while reaching for his wallet, “One rice ball, please?”</p><p>The store vendor didn’t even look at him.</p><p>He tried again, this time holding his frog coin purse, “Can I please have one rice ball?”</p><p>Again, the vendor ignored him.</p><p>Little Naruto huffed and walked away. He grumbled, “Again? I’m right here, ya know.”</p><p>He looked at all the people around him. Not a single one was looking at him. He started to turn a corner when a man accidentally bumped into him. Naruto looked at the man, either to apologize or to be apologized to, but the man did not look at him; he just kept walking. Naruto sighed again and went home.</p><p>He opened his apartment. With his key and sulked in, closing the door behind him. He sadly announced to no one, “I’m home.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Guy-sensei sharply breathed in, “So this is when it all started, Kakashi my friend.”</p><p>Rock Lee asked, “When what started, Guy-sensei?”</p><p>Guy-sensei started, “You know sometimes you'll go outside and there’ll be paint on all the buildings?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Guy continued, “Well, the person who started doing that was Naruto.”</p><p>TenTen asked, “But why would he do that?”</p><p>He responded, “You’ll understand in a minute. But remember this: people will do many different things to get attention.”</p><p>They turned back to the memory.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Little Naruto walked into the dark and empty home. He walked into his room and flopped on his creaky bed. His stomach growled. A single tear sliding down his face, He sat up, and wiped away the tear, “Screw it. I’m going fishing.”</p><p>The scene changed to Naruto laying on the previously mentioned hill. It’s daytime. His fire was out and fish bones littered the ground next to it, meaning he had already eaten. As he laid with his back on the soft grass, he lifted his hand upwards. A dragonfly landed on his finger. He gasped as he stared at it until it flew away. He spoke aloud to no one, “They just ignore me whenever they want, huh? I wish they didn’t. No one ever talks to me,” he clutched his hand into a fist, “I'll make them see me.”</p><p>He quickly pushed himself off and ran off the hill while screaming, “ I am Naruto Uzumaki!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Monstrous Memories: The Dolphin Who Taught the Fox to Read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Iruka finally meet, and Naruto finally gets some kindness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene changed to Iruka. He was talking to Kakashi while leaning against a fence. Iruka scoffed, “I can’t believe it Kakashi-san. I’m Naruto Uzumaki’s homeroom teacher.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, “Two more years and he’s out of your hair.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded, “Ah, I remember this. Naruto should be about ten now,” he turned toward his students, “Iruka-san might say something that will seem rude at the time, but this was before he met Naruto.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Iruka nodded, “I only heard stories about him, so I wasn’t too thrilled about being his teacher. I now completely regret anything I said about him then.”</p><p>Sakura nodded, “It’s okay, Sensei; we understand.”</p><p>He nodded back, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Memory Iruka huffed, “I know, but really? I heard he’s a horrible student. And with that fox, who knows what he’ll do.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, “He doesn’t know about the fox, Iruka-san. And who knows, maybe he just needs a better teacher.”</p><p>He huffed, “I hope you’re right. I swear, my first year teaching and I get stuck with that, that thing.”</p><p>The academy bell rang. Iruka huffed, “Time to get to school. Wish me luck.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed, “Goodbye Iruka-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Iruka walked to the Academy in no rush. He thought, <em> “The least this brat can do is stay quiet the whole time. If it thinks it’s a class clown, I don’t know what I’ll do then. All well, Kakashi’s right. I need to suck it up for two years. If not earlier than that. It’ll probably be amazing with chakra.’ </em></p><p>It was cheesy, but he was excited. Sure Iruka wasn’t all too thrilled to be a teacher to the Demon Child, but there were still other students, and he was still a teacher. However, this joy was short-lived as he reached the chainlink fence of the Academy. He couldn’t help but pause and stare.</p><p>There were many children. Almost all of them were playing with one another. A little blonde girl and a little pink-haired girl were trading hairclips. A little chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks was sharing chips with a bored-looking boy with pineapple-like hair. A boy with a trenchcoat and glasses was showing a girl with white-snow eyes a beetle. A couple more kids were running around, but Iruka paid them no mind.</p><p>He breathed, “So this is it. These are the kids I’ll get to look after.” He also quickly took note that he had no idea who was who and that he had no idea who the supposed horrible Brat is, but that didn’t matter right now.</p><p>He walked into the grounds, the children’s laughter much more prominent. It gave him a sense of joy to know that he would be working with them. As he took a look around at all his new charges, I noticed the one swing they had was occupied. It was a little blond boy with one of the loneliest faces Iruka had ever seen. Iruka tried to step forward towards the child when the Starting Bell rang. All the children ran inside, the blond boy slipping off of his seat starting walking in as well. Iruka shrugged and entered the building.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked in, everyone was already in a seat. He didn’t have a problem with it as he didn’t have a seating chart planned yet. He stood in front of his new class and announced, ‘Good morning class!”</p><p>They slowly stopped talking. Some continued to whisper. Iruka tried again, “Good morning class!”</p><p>They finally gave him their attention. He spoke again, “Welcome to your new homeroom class! My name is Iruka Unimo. Please call me Iruka-Sensei. This is my first year of teaching. I don’t know any of you, so we’ll start with an icebreaker exercise. Tell me your name and something about you; it can be a goal you have, your favorite color, or any pastime you have. I’ll go first. You already know my name is Iruka Umino, and my dream is to become a great teacher. See, it’s easy. Let's start with the first row and go on from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Oshita Takanobu! My favorite color is yellow!”</p><p>“I’m Ikari Yo! I want to be a great kunoichi!”</p><p>“I’m Ino Yamanaka, and I’m Sakura’s best friend!”</p><p>“I’m Sakura Haruno, and I’m Ino’s best friend.”</p><p>“I’m Goto Senzo, and I-”</p><p> </p><p>They continued down the line, many different names and faces that the Nookie Niine honestly couldn’t remember. Then it got to Kiba with puppy Akamaru.</p><p>“I’m Kiba Inuzuka! And I’m going to become Hokage!”</p><p>Naruto quickly stood, “No! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m gonna be the greatest Hokage!”</p><p>Ino scoffed, “You? Become Hokage? Ha! Don’t make me laugh.”</p><p>Kiba laughed, “As if! There’s a reason you’ve always been dead last, Deadlast.”</p><p>A couple more kids started laughing. Naruto’s face became extremely flushed as he sat back down. Iruka didn’t know why, but even though he now knew that this was It, the thing that killed his parents, the very bane of his existence, he couldn’t help feeling bad for it. Maybe it was pity, but he just couldn’t help it, “ Hey! That is no way to treat a fellow student, much less a fellow ninja. If I hear anything else like that, you will be punished. Understood?"</p><p>Sakura tried, "But it's Naru-"</p><p>Iruka glares them down, "Understood?"</p><p>Kiba unwillingly nodded, "Understood."</p><p>Iruka took a glance back at Naruto. He looked absolutely spellbound. </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat and looked away, "Your first assignment is to write down everything you just told me. It’s easy points, so be sure to turn it in before the end of the day.” He grabbed a stack of blank papers off of his desk and distributed them. He sighed as he thought, ‘<em>Today is going to be a long day </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to Iruka sitting at his desk in an empty classroom. He was looking at all the papers he had gotten from his students. He had them all piled, all except for one. It was completely blank. He sighed and looked over at his open grade book. Everyone had a checkmark for the assignment except Naruto. He sarcastically said out loud, “First missing assignment, What a surprise, “ he sighed, “Time to head home.”</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed to the next day. Iruka was walking to the Academy with a binder of papers under his armpit ready to start the day. He walked through the children again but this time he heard some unpleasant things.</p><p>
  <em>“Look, it’s the weird kid!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I wanted to play on the swing…”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“After him? No way! Come on, let’s go play marbles.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay!”</em>
</p><p>He looked over and saw a boy and a girl, who were not in his class, running toward a patch of dirt to draw a circle in. He turned at the tree with the one swing and saw Naruto sadly swinging on it. Iruka frowned and furrowed his brow in concern. He thought ‘Some such a powerful demon, it sure seems weak,’ he shook his head, ‘<em>Maybe it's not an it at all? It- He looks like a normal kid, albeit a sad one.'</em></p><p>The bell rang for class to start. Everyone filed back into the building.</p><p> </p><p>The day ended quickly and uneventfully, that was until Iruka was grading papers again. And once again, Naruto’s was blank. He sighed,<em> “'Really? What he can’t write all of a sudden? How’d he even pass his other classes?'</em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Asuma grunted, “They just let him through, huh?”</p><p>Kurnai pursed her lips, dissatisfied with the answer. She said, “They probably wanted him gone. You know, so they didn’t have to teach him anymore.”</p><p>Current Iruka nodded, “That’s right.”</p><p>They looked back at the scene.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>The scene changed to the class in their lecture hall taking a test. The scratching of pencils and the squeaking of erasers rang out in the tense silence.</p><p>As everyone was working, Iruka walked through their isles, scanning for any cheaters. He did see any, which was either very good or very bad; they all either understood the work or they were terribly good at cheating. As he continued to analyze them, he made brief eye contact with one of his students, and it was Naruto. The small blond quickly looked back at his paper. Iruka walked towards him and stopped to read it. It was blank.</p><p>Iruka sighed angrily and leaned near Naruto. He whispered, “See me after class.”</p><p>Naruto shakily nodded his head, “Yes sir.”</p><p>Iruka nodded in approval and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the test went on as planned, and everyone but Naruto and Iruka went home.</p><p>Iruka sat at his desk again, organizing the tests into a neat pile. Naruto sat quietly at the front desk, staring holes into the floor, waiting for whatever punishment he was about to receive. His mind raced, ‘<em>What could it be this time? He’s already fed up with me. Oh, what is he gonna do-</em>’</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by Iruka. The man looked down at Naruto, “Naruto, do you know what your grade in this class is? Zero. You are failing. How do you expect to become a ninja if you can’t pass?”</p><p>Naruto looked up quickly in surprise. That was short-lived as he saw an annoyed face on Iruka. He, in a slightly-fearful voice, as he tried his best not to act afraid, spoke, “Well. It’s not like I don’t want to pass, believe it.”</p><p>Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying, “If you want to pass, you need to do your assignments.”</p><p>Naruto asked, “What are you gonna do to me? If I don’t do them, what are you gonna do?”</p><p>Iruka was taken aback, to say the least, “What? I mean, I can’t really do anything except notify the Hokage of your behavior, as he is the head of, well, all ninjas. Look, that’s not the point, if you want to become a ninja, a real ninja, then you need to pass this class, “ Iruka sighed again, “This is not a game. The least you can do is put your name on your paper.”</p><p>Naruto shook his head. Iruka was flabbergasted, “No? No! Look, you said you wanted to be Hokage, right? Well, the Hokage writes all the time. If you want to pass this class, you need to write!”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “I can’t read.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto paused, unbelieving of the words that escaped him. Did he really just say that?</p><p>Iruka paused in shock. His heart sank in his chest, “Are you serious?”</p><p>Naruto brought his arms to his arms and squeezed, “Yes. I’m sorry!”</p><p>Iruka stood, “Did no one ever teach you?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Iruka sighed a sad breath and walked in front of Naruto’s desk. Naruto tensed as Iruka squatted down. He whispered to the small student, “It’s okay. If you want, I could teach you.”</p><p>Naruto quickly looked up with unbelieving eyes, “You would?”</p><p>Iruka smiled and nodded, “Of course. You could stay after class and I can teach you then.”</p><p>Naruto quickly stood with newfound determination, “But you have to promise not to tell anyone!”</p><p>Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why?”</p><p>Naruto yelled, “They’ll make fun of me! So you can’t tell anybody! Promise?”</p><p>Iruka reached his hand forward for a handshake, “I promise.”</p><p>Naruto shook his hand, Iruka’s much larger hand taking over all of Naruto’s smaller one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The real Iruka announced to the rest ninja, “And you didn’t hear any of this from me.”</p><p>Sakura shrugged nonchalantly, “Didn’t hear what, Sensei?”</p><p>He smiled as the scene changed to him and Naruto with matching children's books. He watched on with the memories fondly, knowing full well none of what happened would ever leave this room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there.</p><p>I have no idea when my next update will be. I like this fic as a whole, but I’m running out of ideas. Sorry about that. </p><p>I will not abandon it, but I cannot promise it will be my main priority.</p><p>And to answer a couple of repeated questions, Konoha as a whole will not change. The Rookie Nine may change slightly, however, as they are enlightened. There will be no new characters will be added to watch; at the beginning, it mentioned that it only affected the people that were in the same room. Tsunade will not join them. This is set pre-Chunin exams, so she has not met any of them yet.</p><p>See ya later. Thank you for reading, and bye for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>